The 6 Secret Ninja of Legend
by Midnight Horse
Summary: When the ninja find a girl on the outskirts of town it makes Sensei decide to reveal another legend. Now the serpentine are back and have united with a new enemy. The ninja must find the 6 ninja of legend and join together to fight. Will they work together or fight and is that love blooming.
1. Mysterious Girl

**Hello to everybody who gave this story a chance**

**This chapter has just been rewritten and the rest should soon follow**

**It's still on the same story line just easier to read and more detailed**

**Chapter 1**

**Mysterious Girl**

Kai's POV

We were in the lounge playing video games when…

"I won! I won!" Jay shouted, doing some really weird dance.

Lloyd, who had died in the first few minutes, suddenly picked up his controller and hit 3 buttons, "No, I won."

We were all laughing at the completely dumbfounded look on Jay's face when the alarm suddenly went off loudly.

"Can we not get a break around here?" I muttered under my breath as we ran into the control room.

"Nya, what's going on?" Cole asked, as soon as my sister looked away from the screen.

"There's been a power surge on the outskirts of the city and there have been reports of serpentine being there!" her tone shook with slight worry as she shouted.

"We'll go see what's going on," Zane told her as we rushed out of the room.

We jumped off the deck of the ship and used our weapons to form our vehicles while the ultra-dragon caught Lloyd. We hit full speed as we raced towards the area where the surge had originated from.

What we saw however, shocked us.

A girl about our age was fighting off a group of snakes from the Constricti tribe and from the looks of it, she was winning. As we watched a small bubble in the shape of a knife floated up beside her. With one swift movement she popped the bubble and a real knife fell out of it. Catching the weapon in mid-air, she spun and stabbed one of the approaching snakes in the throat. The snake fell and blood sprayed all over her but she didn't even seem to notice. One serpent then threw an object of some sort at her and suddenly a pair of blue wings came out of her back and formed a shield around her. The object, a blade of some kind from the looks of it, hit her wings and bounced harmlessly off into the grass. We looked at each other with wide eyes.

Unknown Girl's POV

I was walking through the outskirts of town, kicking a small stone to pass the time. I was bored stiff. As I gave the rock yet another kick I heard a voice coming from behind a couple of large boulders.

"I ssssay we releasssse the Great Devourer again," it hissed.

I tried my best to sneak up and see what was going on but stealth had never been my strong point and just my luck I stepped on a pile of dead leaves. The crunch seemed to echo through the clearing and I held my breath, praying that they thought I was just a squirrel or something. Of course they didn't.

A head poked out from behind the rocks and my eyes went wide when I saw that it was a humanoid black snake. I shook it off, after all I've seen much weirder things.

"Theresssss a girl. Get her," the one hissed to its friends and I jumped behind a tree just as the group of snakes began to come out from their hiding place.

I tried to run but they were a lot faster than they looked so I was forced to use my only method of self-defence; my powers. Closing my eyes for the briefest second I summoned a collection of bubbles to use as a distraction before running towards a more open space. I sensed something behind me and moved out of the way, managing to land a kick in the creature's jaw as it came past. More of them were arriving now and I called on my favourite weapon. A bubble in the shape of a knife floated up beside me and I popped it, catching the razor sharp blade that fell from it.

I spun around and stabbed the snake next to me in the throat, ignoring the blood that sprayed onto me. I was going to have to wash my hair as soon as I was done with these annoying snakes. One of them threw a sword at me and on reflex I put my wings in front of me as a protective shield. The sword hit my right wing and although it bounced off I still felt a sting. I should check on that before retracting my wings again. I felt eyes on me but I shrugged it off, I really needed to focus on winning this fight.

I quickly unfolded my wings and spun into my bubble tornado, blowing ten of them back into the trees without a problem. I jumped out of the way as yet another serpent attempted to attack me. One ran at me with a weapon of some sort and I jumped out of the way, transforming into my spirit animal, an arctic fox. I could their surprise and I used that time to scamper away so I had a better view of the last snakes.

I jumped into the air and turned back to my normal form. A pair of bubbles floated up beside me and I popped them, aiming the arrows at the remaining snakes. They stared at the bow for a minute before one was stupid enough to step forward.

The arrow flew straight into his chest and he dropped to the ground, dead. The others looked at me for about a minute before dropping their weapons and running into the forest.

Cole's POV

My mouth was hanging open as we watched this girl about our age, fight and beat half the Constricti Tribe. Not to mention her powers. We were all watching as if in a trance before Zane snapped us out of it.

Silently we walked down the hill, not sure if this girl would react positively. She was busy looking at her wing which had a small gash in it. As quiet as we were, she still heard us.

"Who are you?" she said without removing her gaze from the wound.

We looked at each other without saying a word.

She sighed and looked up, "Are you going to answer me or do I have to force you to answer

**So now that the first chapter is done being rewritten I should soon fix the rest and then the story shall carry on.**

**I'll see you all soon thanks for being understanding**


	2. Introductions

**Hi everybody**

**Welcome to the second chapter of The 6 Secret Ninja of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters**

**I do however have copyrighted all 6 ninja that I created and the places that I made up. This also goes for the villains and antagonists.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got for chapter 1 and I hope you like this**

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

Zane's POV

When I saw her I froze in disbelief.

She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her hair was black with a few light blue highlights and it waved gently to the bottom of her shoulder blades even with the specks of blood in it. Her eyes were light blue with flecks of pink in them; they looked extremely sweet even though they held a lot of suspicion. The pair of powder blue wings that were behind her suited her amazingly. She was perfectly tanned and she wore a simple white t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts that displayed her beautiful form.

I noticed that I wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty as the others were staring at her with wide eyes. Especially Lloyd who looked like a statue.

Cole broke out of his trance first, "I'm Cole the ninja of earth, the one in white is Zane the ninja of ice, the one in red is Kai the ninja of fire, the one in blue is Jay the ninja of lightning and the one in green is Lloyd who basically controls all of the elements."

"Yeah and who are you?" Kai burst out.

"My name is Brittany, I control bubbles, I have wings that I use for a lot of different things and I turn into an arctic fox. That's about all you need to know right now," she turned around and begun to walk away.

Lloyd suddenly broke out of his state of shock and shouted, "Wait! You should come back to the bounty and talk to Uncle Wu."

"What?" Kai yelled I complete disbelief.

Brittany turned back around, "I really shouldn't but I will just to annoy you."

She looked at Kai pointedly as she said this.

Lloyd's POV

Whoa I mean Whoa! This girl is amazing, she's beautiful, she annoys Kai and she has amazing powers. I wonder how she got her powers and for some reason I would really like to get to know her better.

Cole's POV

As we walked back to the bounty I could hear Kai mumbling angrily under his breath, something about trusting a girl we just met. Lloyd was gazing into the distance but I could see a dreamy look in his eye that made him look like he was asleep, I think he might have a crush on Brittany. Jay was talking to himself about something involving Nya. Zane and Brittany were talking about her powers and the different limitations she had.

We got to our vehicles and I realized something, "You're going to have to ride with one of us."

She smiled softly, "Its fine I can fly."

Lloyd's eyes went wide, "No! I mean you're hurt and you really shouldn't fly because your wing might give in and then you will hurt yourself even m will hurt yourself even more. You can ride with me on the Ultra-dragon."

"Are you sure? I've flown with worse," Brittany said.

Lloyd nodded, "I…it's absolutely fine."

As Brittany climbed onto the Ultra-dragon I saw Jay make kissy faces to Lloyd who stuck out his tongue and followed her onto the dragon's back.

Brittany's POV

As I got onto the back of this huge, white dragon with four heads I got a sharp memory of Raindrop. Raindrop was this dragon that I met when I was younger and she was my best friend. We always used to have so much fun flying through the clouds before she had to leave. I swear that she was one of the most beautiful dragons in the world. Her body was light blue with dark blue spots on her upper back. Her wings were midnight blue but in a different light they seemed to change colour.

This one time we were flying over the top of this forest and we…

"Brittany! You might want to hold on," Lloyd's voice snapped me out of my memory.

I must admit that Lloyd is quite good looking, with his soft green eyes and his perfect blonde hair that fell just right and… NO! That is not anything to be thinking about seeing as I've only just met the guy.

I grabbed onto one of the dragon's spikes as we took off, flying to an unknown place and hopefully something that would allow me to get out of my normal routine.

**This chapter was a little shorter than the last one so sorry**

**Please review, it helps me a lot**


	3. The Legend

Hey peoples

I'm back with chapter 3

Thanx for the rewiews

How do you like Brittany?

and without further waiting heres

**Chapter 3**

**The Legend**

Jay's POV

As we headed towards the bounty I looked at the Ultra Dragon, Lloyds crush was so obvious. I was speaking to Brittany and she seems really sweet, and hot, but I'll let Lloyd have her. I don't know why Kai doesn't like her, it's probably because she's a girl and she defeated more serpentine then he ever has in the same amount of time. As we arrived Nya rushed out to greet us, "Hey guys, what happened and who are you." Brittany had just stepped of the Ultra Dragon with Lloyd. "I'm Brittany and you must be Nya, Kai's sister, both Lloyd and Jay told me about you. I don't know how you live here with just boys," Brittany answered with a dazzling smile. Nya smiled back, "I don't know either and it's really nice to meet you as well." "My students you are back," came a voice. "Hey Uncle, you will never believe what happened," Lloyd chanted happily. "I think I might," Sensei answered, "Who might you be?" "My name is Brittany sir," Brittany said with a bow, the girls a fast learner. "All of you follow me if you will," Sensei said while walking towards his room.

Kai's POV 

How dare they allow a girl we hardly know to come aboard the bounty. I mean sure she got rid of a bunch of serpentine, but that doesn't mean she's on our side. We went inside Sensei's room as he pulled a scroll from the shelf and opened it, "The time has come," he muttered to himself. "Sensei what's that," Jay asked, trying to see over Sensei's shoulder. "Another prophecy, this one about the six mystic ninja. The legend goes when all eleven ninja unite they will have to face a new enemy who will have formed an alliance with the serpentine and attack Ninjago." There was a long silence while we absorbed it all and then ….. "Cool, what are their powers!" Jay screamed. "They are unknown but when the first one unlocks true potential the pathway to the next will be revealed," Sensei answered calmly. "Wait does that mean," Brittany started. "Yes, NINJAGO!" Sensei performed spinjitzu and when the tornado stopped Brittany was wearing a light purple and blue ninja suit decorated with bubbles. "Welcome to our home, Brittany lilac ninja of bubbles."

Brittany's POV

When I looked down at what I was wearing too say I was surprised is a huge understatement. "Wait! What? We don't even know her well." Kai exploded, "She could be a spy or a traitor!" This got me really mad because it brought back unpleasant memories. "Why would I be a traitor or a spy there is no reason. You are just upset because you know I'm a better fighter then you are!" I yelled back. "Maybe they paid you or you owe them something and I'm a way better fighter so don't you dare say that!" Kai screamed. "Do you even know my full name, Brittany Dare, my parents are the richest people in Ninjago and we also have the best security system in Ninjago so neither of your reasons make sense!" I shot back and raced from the room.

Zane's POV

I stood there in shock as Brittany ran out. "Dude, what was that for?" Jay snapped at Kai, "She did nothing wrong!" "I agree with Jay, Kai that was rather uncalled for." I added. "I know guys; my temper got the best of me." Kai said in a guilty tone. "Lloyd maybe you should go get her," Cole said to Lloyd who nodded his head and left quietly, followed by Kai who headed to the training room. I look at Cole and Jay.

Lloyd's POV

I walked out silently trying to keep a sudden flare of temper under control, I had no idea why I felt so protective but when Kai was yelling at Brittany I felt so mad and I don't understand why. I sighed as I flew on the Ultra Dragon looking for her. All of a sudden I saw a small bit of blue in the forest; I landed and walked towards her.

So, you like?

Please Rewiew I LOVE Reviews, tell me what you think of Brittany and her powers.

I'll hopefully update tommorow so see you then.


	4. Her Story

**Hi everyone**

**I wanna say thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo much for reviewing and reading my story**

**People seem to like Brittany so this chapter has quite a bit about her**

**Its longer then the last one so enjoy and heres ...**

**Chapter 4**

**Her Story**

Lloyd's POV

I walked towards Brittany slowly; she was sitting on a tree root playing with her bubbles which swirled around her in a wide variety of colours. "I'm sorry about overreacting back on the bounty, it just reminded me a lot about my ex-family," she said just loud enough for me to hear. "You didn't overreact you just responded like anybody would and Kai really shouldn't have said that. He didn't really mean it," I said, sitting down next to her. A gold bubble shaped like a horse came past my face, I gently nudged it and it landed on my head. She chuckled and picked it up in her hand, placing it on the ground. It grew to the size of a normal horse and she gestured for me to pop it. I picked up a stick a gently poked it, it popped and in its place stood a golden palomino horse. The creature raised its head and whinnied, then turned around and galloped into the forest. "What happened in your family that was so bad?" I asked her in a gentle tone. She looked at me "I don't think you would understand how messed up families can be." "My father was bitten by an evil snake and now wants to rule Ninjago," I said in a joking tone. "Oh right, well when I was younger my older sister always overshadowed me. She called me a freak because of my powers; I think she was jealous because she was normal. To get back at me she would tell our parents I was a liar and a blood traitor, they would always believe her. The only one who ever trusted me was my grandmother who passed away 10 years ago. I was forbidden from using my powers and if I did even by accident I was beaten. I often had to find my own food because my parents thought I should pay for my own food, if I was too late coming home I was locked out. About two years ago I went into my room to read one of my books when my sister walked in with an evil smirk on her face, my parents were right behind her, my father said that my sister told them I had drawn in one of our family books and she had proof. After a beating from my father resulting in a sprained wrist I got the hint, I grabbed my backpack and put my clothing, a small amount of money and my one book in it. That night I climbed out my window using the curtains and ran away without looking back. I've been living off the forest ever since," she concluded her sad story. I looked at her and hesitantly gave her a small hug which she timidly returned. "Brittany, we should head back before they get worried," I said as she pulled away. A playful smile came onto her face "Also so they don't think we did anything they can tease you about," she laughed. "Right that to," I said happy that she was laughing again, "Do you mind if the others know what happened?" "Not at all, but you're telling them," she answered. "Deal," I agreed.

Brittany's POV

After telling Lloyd my story I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest, the others knowing would be good to, that way I wouldn't have to hide anything from them. We walked back to the dragon who once again reminded me of Raindrop; we climbed onto its back and flew towards the bounty. When we arrived everyone was standing on the deck waiting for us. As I climbed off I was hug tackled by Nya, "Areyouokaydidyougethurtdoyou wanttodosomethingKaididn'tmeanit." "Whoa, Nya slow down you're going to overwhelm her," Cole said with a chuckle. "Are you okay?" Zane asked gently. "Yeah I'm fine thanks," I said brightly. Kai cleared his throat, and we all turned towards him, "I just want to say I didn't mean it, and I'm sure you aren't a spy," he grumbled. I smiled knowing he was attempting to apologize, "Its fine Kai, I just overreacted, Lloyd promised to tell you guys my story." I smirked. Lloyd grumbled something as we went to the dining hall and sat down. He sighed softly and started my story.

Jay's POV

How could anybody go through that and still be as happy as she is?

Zane's POV

I'm really shocked anyone would do that to their child.

Cole's POV

I can't believe she had all that on her shoulders and still manages to keep a level head!

Kai's POV

This makes me feel even worse about shouting at her it must have really stung.

Nya's POV

I can feel tears running down my cheeks and she said I was brave.

Lloyd's POV

I could see everyone's reactions as I finished the story, Jay looked shocked, Zane looked confused, Kai looked guilty, Cole looked surprised and Nya was crying. "Now that we all know Brittany's story it is time for training," came a soft, older voice from behind us. "Yes Sensei," we all chanted and went outside. After we recovered Cole turned towards Brittany, "So just what can you do?" "What can I do," she mused "Well how about I show you."

**What do you think of her story?**

**Is it detailed enough**

**See you next time I update, hopefully tommorrow!**


	5. Powers

**Hiya everyone**

**As said I'm back**

**This chapter is really short**

**Sorry :'(**

**Chapter 5**

**Powers**

Jay's POV

When she said that we looked at each other and then her, "Follow me" she said and climbed off the bounty. We jumped off and followed her to a large clearing in the forest. She told us to go to the edge of the clearing and to sit down.

Brittany's POV

I decided to show them my transformation first so I focused on my inner core and felt my body changing, within seconds I had turned into a pure white Arctic Fox, my fluffy tail gently brushing the ground. Pleased by their shocked faces I transformed into a human again. I put my wings out and clapped them together creating a strong gust of wind blowing a tree right out of the ground. I then flew into the air and soared before plummeting down, catching myself just before hitting the ground and landing on my feet lightly. Then I locked them together forming a shield in the front half of my body. "Brittany just how strong is that shield?" I heard Zane ask. I unlocked my wings and looked at them. "Well it can withstand most objects thrown at it and a few heavy attacks but I've never really tried the limits," I answered truthfully. "Anything else," Jay asked, jumping up and down like a young child. I simply smirked and created a tornado of bubbles around me and then released them. They smashed into the surrounding objects and exploded creating a bubble flurry which I used to create an army of bubble foxes, which ran around the clearing joyfully. One got caught on a tree branch and popped, a real Arctic Fox appearing, it scampered to my feet and then I dissolved it back into bubbles. "So basically any shape you create, if it pops it comes to life?" Cole asked me in awe. I nodded my head and turned back to my bubbles. I made them rise high into the air and warp, creating a giant bird which flew above the clearing once, before diving into the ground. With a smile I turned around to face them, they were sitting mouths agape. "If you guys are done catching flies, we should head back," I said with a laugh as they snapped their mouths shut. They got up and we started walking towards the bounty, "Is that all you can do?" Zane questioned as we got on the deck, "All I know of right now, but there's probably more," I answered.

Lloyds POV

I can't believe what Brittany can do! I can now add powerful to her pros list, wait when did I give her a pro list? I don't get why I like her, I just do. She is just perfect; I could go on forever about why. We were talking about her powers when Uncle told us to go train.

Unknown Person's POV

After the brat showed them her powers, I watched as they walked back towards that giant ship. My alliance with those stupid snakes was only the beginning, soon I would have more allies to help get rid of all of them. Then when that's done those snakes will go back to their hole, I will get rid of all the others and become ruler, then nothing and no one will stop me.

**Once again sorry about the shortness**

**Next chapter will be much longer promise**


	6. An Old Friend

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday I've been developing one of my new OCs**

**This chapter is way longer then the last so without anymore distractions heres...**

**Chapter 6**

**An Old Friend**

Zane's POV

We trained Brittany on how to be a ninja over a few weeks. She is a very fast learner; she learnt spinjitzu in 3 days, quicker than any of us. I have noticed Lloyd watching her a lot and he seems to be really nervous when she speaks to him, I wonder what that's all about? One day as we were training Sensei came out to speak with us, "My students, it is time for Brittany to get her golden weapons and dragon. The bounty is already on a path towards Bubble Cave, where you will find the Fans of Bubbles. We arrive in a hour." He turned around and left. "So is it hard to get a weapon?" Brittany said timidly. "Sort of, but you shouldn't worry, just befriend the dragon and you'll be okay," Kai said to he, putting his hand on her shoulder. It appears they have formed a sort of brother- sister bond over the past weeks. Lloyd doesn't seem too happy about it, I wonder why but he's glaring at Kai's hand as if it has insulted him badly. "Let's train until we get there," Cole spoke up; he also seemed to notice Lloyd's glare and was trying to avoid confrontation.

Cole's POV 

When we reached the base of the mountain we hiked up quickly. I noticed how nervous Brittany looked and gave her a reassuring smile. We reached the entrance and walked in; as we did we heard a screech and the cave lit up. In front of us were at least 5 dozen creatures. I don't know what to call them they had two snake trunks instead of legs, the upper bodies of a woman and a dog's head, they each held a sword. The one in the front barked and they charged at us. One almost hit me with the sword I dodged out the way and took out my scythe. As it came at me again I hit it with the base of the scythe, it flew into the wall and was buried by falling rock. I caught a glimpse of Zane as I dodged two of them; he had frozen three and was attempting to stop others from thawing their friends out. I stabbed one in the stomach and pulled it around so it hit its friend down to the ground. My blade was now dripping scarlet, but I didn't mind. I saw lightning hit some of them out of the corner of my eye as I managed to knock another out cold with the butt of my scythe. I saw two trapped inside bubbles floating around until a bullet from one of Nya's guns blew both up. I hit the ground and caused a hole to sink four unlucky creatures. There were two left but Kai stabbed one and Lloyd knocked the other into the crevice I made.

Lloyds POV

As I knocked the last one down Jay exclaimed, "What the hell were those things!" "No clue, but they obviously were here for the Fans," that was Kai. "My data systems have no record of any such creature," Zane said. "One minute, data systems?" Oh right Brittany doesn't know that Zane's a nindroid yet. "Well you don't know yet but Zane's kind of a robot," Cole murmured. "Really, Wow that's different," she said. I looked at everybody, all of us had blood on us from the fight but the weapons looked worse, the once gold blades were covered in a sticky scarlet substance and the bodies lying on the ground didn't do much to improve the scene. My hands were covered in blood from hitting one that Kai had already stabbed. We all needed a shower. "Come on guys, we need to find those fans," Nya said in her weird Samurai X voice. We all looked at each other and continued deeper into the cave. It was really beautiful mainly because it was made of Limestone. We eventually came to a circular room, in the middle on a pedestal carved to look like a flurry of bubbles, were two golden fans. The room was amazing the walls were charmed to look like they were made of bubbles and constantly moving. The floor was made from smooth pebbles which seemed to glow, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling its lights were bubbles. Brittany looked around then whispered, "Where's the dragon?" "It will come when you're near the weapon," Kai whispered back. I felt myself send him a death glare behind his back. I was feeling very upset that he was such good friends with the girl I like. Brittany walked very slowly towards the fans; she got right up to the pedestal and touched the fan. A huge roar came from behind her and a dragon literally melted from the wall. From where I was standing all I could see was that it was a light blue with darker wings. Brittany turned around slowly and a look of shock crossed her face. I thought she was going to scream but instead she yelled, "RAINDROP!" What?

Brittany's POV

I couldn't believe it! This dragon I grew up with when I used to sneak out. She used to bring me food and start a fire so I could cook it and keep warm. If it rained she would use her wings to shelter me and she allowed me to sleep with her if I was locked out. That day when she left she asked me to go with her, but I said no because I didn't want to leave my family. There hasn't been a day I didn't regret that decision. Did I mention she broke the sacred dragon law and spoke to me, see dragons aren't allowed to speak to humans but she taught me things like cooking over a fire and how to master balance. "BRITTANY!" she squealed once she got over the shock. I ran and she bent her head down so I could hug her around the neck. "Have those idiots hurt you more or that b*tch told anymore ridiculous lies that your family believes?" she questioned me. "Not since I ran away two years ago," I said with a laugh as she looked me in the eye. "I am so proud of you!" she said, lifting her head and puffing out her chest. I was wheezing from laughter. When I finally caught my breath I asked her in a posh voice "Can I please take the fans and would you care to become my dragon?" She smiled and answered, "Yes you may and it would be an honour." I walked back to the pedestal and picked up the fans which glowed lightly at my touch. I walked back to the others with Raindrop close behind me. "Raindrop this is Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya. Guys this is Raindrop," I introduced everyone and pocketed my fans. They finally recovered and smiled, "How you can speak but our dragons can't and still can't even after metamorphosis?" Of course Jay would ask that. Raindrop smirked, "They can it's just against dragon laws to talk to a creature of a different species, animals are okay though, I broke the rules by speaking to Brittany but now that you know your dragons should talk to you even after metamorphosis." They looked amazed. "Raindrop do you know another way out of this cave, we killed these creatures out there, thus the reason we are covered in blood and I really don't feel like walking through there again," I said with puppy dog eyes. "Sure come on we can go through the walls onto the cliff ledge and you can call your transport to come," she answered, flashing her sharp, pointy teeth. We walked towards the wall and just like she said we went through it onto a large cliff. Lloyd whistled and the Ultra dragon arrived. One head roared in greeting to Raindrop, "Don't worry about it Flame, they know," she spoke in English. "You told them!" screeched the head second from the left. "No, Shard I was speaking to Brittany and they overheard," she growled back. "I'm fine with it, this way we don't have watch everything we say so carefully." "I'm agreeing with Rocky on this one, it will be a relief not to have to roar to say everything," both heads on the right said nodding. "Whatever," Shard sighed. Still shocked their dragons could talk, I gave each of the boys and Nya a sharp pinch on the arm. "OW!" "Come on we have to get back," I said to them as I climbed on Raindrop's back. They nodded and we all headed towards the bounty.

**I hope you like Raindrop**

**I wasn't sure what the other dragons would be like so I just choose,**

**Okay new thing, as soon as I get 10 reviews in total I will update so if you want to see what happens press the button.**

**By the way I just combined random mythical creatures but they could be from somewhere and I don't know.**

**If you could think of a name please tell me in a review.**

**See ya soon**


	7. Attempting to cook dinner

**Hey**

**Thanx for the reviews 3**

**If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will update today or Tommorow instead of Friday**

**I felt like this chapter needed a funish chapter so here you go it's ...**

**Chapter 7**

**Attempting to cook Dinner**

Kai's POV

We headed back to the bounty; I still couldn't believe our dragons had never told us they could talk and Raindrop who wasn't even Brittany's at the time told her. I still feel a bit bad about screaming at Brits on her first day but we've become good friends, it's like having another sister. I know Lloyds got a crush on her, I mean it's really obvious but she doesn't seem to know. I wonder what the other 5 ninja are like. When we arrived we climbed off and went to tell Sensei what happened. As the ship took off so did the dragons, who flew alongside the ship. We knocked on Sensei's door, "Come in," Sensei said through the door. We walked in and he was drinking tea, "I see you have succeeded and found out you dragons secret," he said looking at the golden fans that Brittany was carrying. "You knew they could talk?" I asked him in disbelief. "Yes, all dragons can talk. Although yours refused to talk in front of me," he said taking a sip of tea. "I look forward to dinner tonight, I meditated right through lunch today," he gestured for us to leave so we did. "Speaking of dinner whose turn is it to cook tonight?" Jay asked as soon as we were out of his room. "It's Brittany's turn tonight," Cole answered. "One minute, I can't cook! Brittany sounded worried. "Neither can Cole but we still have to eat his food," I said trying to cheer her up, then I got an idea, "and Lloyd can help you." "WHAT," Lloyd said his eyes wide. "That would be great. Thanks Lloyd," Brittany said with a smile on her face. Lloyds face beetroot red, "N….N…..No problem," he stammered weakly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, he went redder if that was possible.

Lloyd's POV

I could feel my face heating up as she pulled me into the kitchen, "So what should we make dinner?" she asked me excitedly. "Um… you can choose," I said while looking at the floor. "Okay, how about we make chops with roasted potatoes and for desert we can have chocolate mousse," she said, running to the cupboards to get ingredients for the dinner. We started with making chocolate mousse because it needed to set. I melted the chocolate while she mixed the rest of the ingredients together in a bowl. We mixed it all together and put it in the fridge. "So, what do we do next?" I asked turning to face her; she had a mischievous smirk on her face. I stepped away from her, worried now, "What are you doing?" I said nervously. She just smiled and dumped a whole bowl of flour over my head. "So that's how it's going to go down." I said grabbing a handful of cocoa powder and threw it at her, turning her hair brown, she laughed and so the food war began. When we finally got around to cooking dinner we both looked like we were cooking ourselves. We took the food into the dining room, without bothering to wash off first, so when we everyone came in we got some weird looks. "Did you two decide to make dinner with your entire bodies?" Kai joked looking at the BBQ sauce in my hair. "No, we made it the fun way," Brittany said joyfully. "What is the fun way?" Zane questioned honestly. "I'll show you during dessert," I said with a smirk. "By the way what's for dessert?" Cole asked, he probably has his fingers under the table, hoping for cake. "Chocolate Mousse," I answered. "Yes!" Jay shouted, fist pumping the air. Nya laughed and even Sensei chuckled. After dinner we brought out dessert which everyone enjoyed. "Lloyd, could you tell us the fun way?" Zane asked. I was just about to put a spoonful of pudding in my mouth but stopped half way, "Sure," and with that I flicked the spoonful towards Zane, it hit him in the face and everyone was laughing until Brittany shot some and it hit Kai who responded by flinging some at Nya, and so Food War 2 began.

Unknown Person's POV

I sat there watching the freak play with her friends, she is such a baby. My alliance is close to being forged and when it is I will have more power than her puny mind could ever comprehend.

**Can anyone guess who was watching if you guess right I'll give you a cookie**

**See ya**


	8. Kidnapped

**Hi Readers**

**Sorry for not updating on Friday, I was camping**

**I decided to do some shout-outs**

_**ZaneWalker:**_** Thank you so much**

_**SergeantSarcasm7:**_**Thank you, it made me really happy to see someone found it funny. I went over it and it just didn't seem like it would be funny**

**_Guest:_** **I was going for a creepy type of thing with the unknown person thing. I'm glad to see it worked. I'm happy to see you are enjoying my story so far**

_**mememe123:**__** Your guess was close enough, here is your cookie (gives cookie).**_

_**Okay now onto ...**_

**Chapter 8**

**Kidnapped**

Cole's POV

We were playing videos games with Brittany and I must admit she's pretty good at them. After three tries she beat us all and won the game, "Not fair, I demand a rematch," Jay seemed angry. "Deal, if you're willing to lose," Brittany teased. Then the blaring of the alarm rang through the ship. "Does that mean something's going on?" Ever since we met Brittany, things have been really quiet. "Yes, but only if you're there first," Jay said as he ran for the door, Brittany close on his heels. We all rolled our eyes at the two of them playing around like kindergartners and followed. Nya was standing in the control room, dressed as Samurai X and tapping her foot impatiently. "Guys there's been a huge attack from something downtown and I have no idea what," she practically yelled in our ears. "Nya don't give yourself a brain haemorrhage, we'll go see what's going on. Okay," I said lightly to her, noticing Brittany and Jay arguing in the corner of the room. We ran out pulling those two along and we used our different modes of transportation to ride towards the area.

Brittany's POV

As I rode Raindrop towards the area we were directed to I looked over to see Lloyd on the Ultra Dragon, I might have denied it before but now I know that I like him, a lot. The thing is I don't know if he feels the same way about me. He probably thinks of me as a friend or maybe a sister but definitely not anything more, I sighed under my breath. I loved the way his green eyes always seemed to have that spark in them, the spark that no matter what never seemed to die or fade. I forced myself to look away and noticed Raindrop watching me. I stuck my tongue out at her, she knows all about my crush, and keeps trying to get me together with him, like last week:

_Flashback_

_The bounty had parked in a small meadow for a while, so Nya and Sensei could go get groceries and they had dragged the four boys beside Lloyd with them. I was outside feeding Raindrop some treats when Lloyd came back from his ride on the Ultra Dragon. He landed and climbed off coming towards me, "Hey Brittany, aren't they back yet?" "Nope, but they should be back soon," I answered with a smile. "Cool," as he walked back the Ultra Dragon sat down in front of him blocking his path. He looked confused and walked around the dragon only to be stopped by a tail. "What are you doing?" he looked at the dragon confused, when Raindrop put her head next to me. I saw Rocky do the same and both dragons shoved us towards each other. I fell backwards and landed next to Lloyd, our faces inches apart. We were both blushing madly and we got up dusting our clothes off. Lloyd laughed awkwardly and went into the bounty. I watched him leave and then turned and gave both dragons a punch, they chuckled under their breath._

_End of Flashback_

We flew out of the cloud base and as one we gasped, people were running for their lives as buildings were destroyed and the earth shook. A huge group consisting of serpentine and those creatures we found at the cave were attacking everything in sight. We immediately landed and ran towards them ready to fight. They stopped and looked at us, which I found weird, until a voice rang out, a voice that sent chills down my spine. "Well well, if it isn't our little blood traitor freak and her puny friends here to stop me," the creatures parted to reveal a girl. She was pale and tall, with black hair and red eyes, she wore dark make up and her long figure nails were painted black in colour, she was wearing a black dress that bellowed around her and she had a black knife in her hand. I growled, "Annabel"

Lloyd's POV

I heard Brittany growl "Annabel" and looked at the girl this was pointed towards. How did Brittany know this girl? "Hello darling sister, how have you been? Long-time no see," the girl said with a smirk. Wait so this is Brittany's sister, the one who made her life a living hell? "Can't say I'm sorry, and don't call me sister, I was adopted remember as a publicity stunt but you were still so jealous I was stealing your spotlight you made it your personal mission to ruin my life," Brittany said with a look of pure hatred on her face. "Please, me jealous of you. You were the one who disgraced our family by talking to that beggar," Annabel sneered. "I have a few powers of my own now but that's a story for another time. Get them!" and her army raced towards us. I snapped out of my trance and attacked. I kicked the first one in the chest sent it went flying into another. "NINJAGO," I preformed spinjitzu and threw most of them backwards. I caught a glimpse of Kai burning several and stabbing one in the chest. I was distracted and one managed to slice my chest, it felt really deep and I could see the crimson liquid staining my outfit, but I didn't have time to look as another sliced me across the face leaving a sizable scar. I jumped back and hit three away from me. I grabbed a small pocket knife out my boot and slashed at one. It jumped back and another one kicked me in my back and I fell on my face, I felt a blade against my back and prepared to summon my tornado but a female voice said, "No, this one I want." I tried to squirm away but two hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. I tried getting free but to no avail, Annabel wasn't letting me go. She sighed and handcuffed my wrists then pressed her finger to my chest making me wince in pain. "Let me go!" I screamed at her. She ignored me but it got everyone else's attention.

Jay's POV

I heard Lloyd yell, "Let me go!" from the top of a hill. I turned and froze; Annabel was dragging Lloyd away, her finger pressed to a wound in his chest. The army backed off and stood next to her revealing my friends who didn't look too good. I wasn't to uninjured myself, I had a cut on my arm and my leg was bleeding from where one of those Constricti had decided to stab me. I saw Lloyd wince in pain as she put more pressure on the blood stained front of his shirt. "Leave him alone!" Brittany screamed at her sister, her eyes murderous. "Aw, but what fun would that be," Annabel teased, "I think I'll hold onto him for just a little while longer." She raised her hand and a dragon with black and red scales landed behind her. She pulled Lloyd onto its back and took off her army running after her.

**There you go, its getting a bit more scary**

**I need a name for the creatures in Annabel's army so if you have an idea please tell me in a review and I will make sure to tell everybody you came up with the name.**

**If you forgot what they looked like go back to chapter 6**

**I was told I should do a question at the end of each chapter so**

**Who is your favourite ninja?**

**Until next time**


	9. Captured

**Hey ppl**

**Thanx for the reviews, I was only planning on updating on Friday but the reviews changed my mind**

**So, the most popular ninja is Zane**

**I'm so glad so many people are reading my story and hopefully enjoying it**

**I left you on a small cliff hanger last time so here is ...**

**Chapter 9**

**Captured**

Lloyd's POV

Annabel dragged me onto this massive dragon with red and black scales and blue eyes. We took off and I saw the dragons wings were spiked and rimmed with scarlet. "So, my mistress, why the runt? Is it my supper" the dragon questioned its white tongue flicking out. "No Abaton, it's my bait. See my sister will come for this and when she does she will be broken to see what I've done to it," she said with a laugh. I gulped, this can't be good.

Jay's POV

We stood there and watched as the dragon flew off. I heard a thud and we all turned to see our dragons landing. Raindrop looked a bit frightened, but she was looking at Brittany and I saw why. Brittany's eyes seemed red as she glared in the direction her sister had disappeared, and growled, "I will get you for this Annabel." Raindrop looked at her master and said very softly, "We should head back and figure out a way to find her." None of us said a word as we headed back towards the bounty.

Cole's POV

We got back to the bounty and Nya, who was hurt the least, rushed us into the infirmary. Our injuries were pretty average, Zane had to treat a couple of burns and a large cut in his torso, Jay had been stabbed in the leg and arm, and needed a blood transfusion, Kai had to bandage his entire chest because of multiple cuts and he also had a bruised jaw, Nya only had a couple of shallow cuts, Brittany had a cut lip and a deep cut in her shoulder, she also had twisted her wrist from hitting a shield, I had to have stiches in my head from landing on a rock and I also had strained a ligament in my calf. We were all sitting on the deck when Kai burst, "How does your sister have a dragon?" "I don't know." Brittany muttered. "I think we might," came a male voice from behind us. We turned and looked at the dragons.

Raindrop's POV

I heard Whisp say that we knew, which we did. They turned towards us and I looked at Brittany's upset face, I knew her and Lloyd liked each other. "What do you mean," Zane asked. The four boys looked at me and I glowered before speaking, "See there are more than one type of dragon in the world, thousands of different species in fact. Most live in the dragon kingdom the area where we are all born. Each dragon has an element and one of each element is chosen to be a guard for an amulet containing a bit of power and a golden weapon. Each lifetime a new dragon is chosen until the warrior comes along and claims them. It is very hard to be chosen and it is considered a great honour. Like everything there is also a dark side to it. The underworld dragons are dragons that have turned evil and join the dark side." "Wait so what dragons are you and where are these amulets?" Zane asked. I sighed, "I am a Common Welsh and because these four have merged there they no longer have a specific species. As for our amulets," I closed my eyes and summoned the amulet of bubbles. It was made from Maplewood with a border of carved bubbles, in the centre was a bubble filled with bubble soap. I vanished it and looked at them, "The only one able to open it is Brittany, and with one touch of the bubble soap, you will find yourself faster than normal. Now to continue, in the three elements fire, ice and earth there are two of each. The dragon your sister has is a Ukrainian Ironbelly, and a dragon from the underworld." "How do you get an underworld dragon?" Jay said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "It's a trade, the dragon for a piece of your soul."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Lloyds POV

We landed next to a dark cavern and I was dragged in by a couple of serpentine from the Fangpyre tribe. "Well look what Annabel found. The ssssson of Lord Garmadon." I looked up to see Skales looking down at me. I glared at him. "Annabel, my respect keeps growing," he said looking at my captor. "I'm just dropping off the army and heading to the castle," she said and started to pull me away. "But they will find you easier there," he said, his voice coloured with surprise. Annabel smirked "Exactly."

**Okay, so that was rather short, but it is needed**

**I will be updating again on Sunday but if I get enough reviews I might be motivated to update sooner ;)**

**TTThats all Folks**


	10. Torture

**Hiya Readers**

**Happy Easter for yesterday and Happy April Fools Day for today**

**I got a review asking me to write a story on Young Justice and I would be happy to except I want to finish this story before I start another**

**I suck at writing torture scenes so if this is bad I'm really sorry**

**And here is ...**

**Chapter 10**

**Torture**

Annabel's POV

My plan is almost ready; I looked down at the runt I was bringing with me. Abaton had told me my sister liked this one and he liked her but they had never told each other. If I was going to break her spirit I would have to break this one first. This was going to be fun.

Cole's POV

We sat there shocked until Brittany snapped free, "It doesn't surprise me, she was already so evil in the first place, and this will hardly make a difference." She walked towards the room she was sharing with Nya, and we heard the door slam shut. "How someone could do that, I have no clue," Zane said, his eyes wide. "Well, whatever the case we still need to find Lloyd," Kai said standing up. We all nodded and got up, we will find Lloyd.

Lloyd's POV

I woke up on a dungeon floor. I looked around, but all I saw was three solid walls and a bunch of bars. I got up and looked at my wounds which had stopped bleeding. I walked to each wall and ran my fingers along them. They were pretty solid, I tried moving towards the bars but was stopped by something around my wrists, I looked and noticed I was tethered to the wall by a pair of thick chains. Oh great. "You're finally up, I was beginning to worry," a voice said and the cell door opened. "Why should you care?" I asked and turned towards Annabel, who lit the torches. "I wouldn't want to lose my bait," she said with a smirk. "Well let's get started," she snapped her fingers and the chains around my wrists tightened, pulling me against the wall. I realised there were chains around my ankles as well. Annabel walked out and returned with a knife. She smirked and raised it to my arm, with one fluid motion she moved the knife down the length of my arm. I yelped in pain as I felt the warm liquid running down my arm and onto the floor. "I thought you didn't want to kill me?" I gasped. "Don't worry, you won't die," she motioned towards the chains which I realised were pumping blood into my body to make up for whatever I lost. She took the knife and pushed it into my leg. I winced, determined not to scream in front of her. Annabel walked out and came back with a small whip. I closed my eyes as she hit me six times on my chest and three times on my legs. Then I felt a blade press against my cheek, "We should really match the other one," I heard her say before she pulled downwards leaving a slice on my cheek. I felt something warm come close to me and dared to open my eyes. She was holding one of the torches close to my arm; with a smirk she touched the flame to my skin. I couldn't stop myself and my screams echoed around the cell as I tried to move away. I then realised my ninja suit was missing one of the sleeves and my hood was off. Annabel moved the flame away and I moaned. She smiled before pulling the knife out my leg sharply, causing me to scream again. She jabbed it into my torso and left it there. I knew there was a pool of blood on the floor, but I couldn't let her think I was weak. "You can't hit very hard can you?" I knew it was a bad idea but I couldn't help myself. She looked at me sceptically and then punched me in the chest. I heard a crack and knew I had broken a rib, "Is that your strongest?" I asked. I closed my eyes as she slapped my jaw causing me to yelp. I knew I would have a sizeable bruise in the shape of her palm. She smirked at my face and grabbed me by my hair pulling me towards her, and then she slapped me again, on top of my new cut. I yelled in pain and she let go of my hair. I yanked my head back which wasn't too smart. I collided with the wall and felt the blood ooze down the back of my neck. Her hand went around my throat and I choked as she tightened her grip. I gasped for air as she held me tight enough to leave a bruise. I started to see stars and she released me, I greedily breathed in the air as I choked and spluttered. She looked at me with utter distain and pulled her knife out of me. I felt a tear run down my cheek as she stabbed it into the stone wall behind me. She lifted my chin and smirked, "You won't talk back again, will you." I shook my head and she grabbed one of my arms. "Good," and she twisted my arm backwards until a sickening snap filled the air. I howled in pain and she simply laughed. She snapped her fingers and the chains loosened, I fell into a puddle of my own blood. She walked out. I curled up into a ball and started to sob quietly.

Annabel's POV

That was so much fun the runt didn't even know what happened. He's perfect for the brat she is also weak. I walked outside to where Abaton was, he lifted his head and I nodded. With a roar he shot a fire blast into the air that will get their attention. I walked back to the dungeon, where the runt was sobbing. I dipped my fingers in his blood and wrote a message to my sister. I ran out and climbed onto Abaton, with a laugh I took off and we flew back to my proper lair.

Nya's POV

I was watching the monitor for any signs of Lloyd when I noticed a column of flame shoot into the air. Lloyd must be there, "I found him!" I screamed loud enough for the whole of Ninjago to hear. Every one including Sensei came bursting into the control room. "Lloyd?" Kai asked. "No, Santa. Obviously Lloyd," I said setting the bounty on a course towards an old abandoned castle. We're coming Lloyd.

**Done**

**I forgot the question last time so I will give you 2 today:**

**Have you seen Young Justice, if you have do you enjoy it?**

**How can I improve my torture writing?**

**Thanks everyone**


	11. Healing

**Hi everybody**

**I'm back and very hyper, I was going to update yesterday but the internet stopped working ... again**

**Shout Out Time:**

**SergeantSarcasm7: ****I really want to say thanks for being so loyal to this story, your reviews always make me smile. You should really see Young Justice, I watched the first 3 episodes and they are awesome.**

**Madison:**** Here is the update you asked for**

**Guest:**** Thanks and you don't need to wonder anymore**

**pancakes1: ****You have no idea how happy I am to read that. That was exactly the reaction I was hoping for.**

**Okay now that that's done onto ...**

**Chapter 11**

**Healing**

Brittany's POV

I didn't know what to expect as we flew towards the area where Nya had seen a blast of fire. I know my sister lost part of her soul for that idiotic dragon, so I don't know what she might do to Lloyd. I crossed my fingers as we went towards a castle at top speed. When we landed I was the first one off. Raindrop and the Ultra Dragon flew around looking for my sister's underworld creature. We ran in and froze; we were in a large hallway with multiple doors going off in every direction. "This place is huge. Lloyd could be anywhere," Jay said his voice going up an octave in worry. "We'll have to split up and look, so everyone grab a phone," Cole said handing everyone a small phone. We each walked down a different hall. The one I went down came to a spiral staircase going up at least 3 floors. I started to walk up quickly in hopes of finding Lloyd. The staircase took me to a library; I noticed a few books were missing from the shelves. I walked up and saw that there were clear imprints where the books had been taken. My sister must have taken them, she was the only one here since yesterday morning and if someone had taken before hand the dust would have covered the marks. Before I could look anymore my phone rang, "Hello," I said into the receiver. "Guys, I found him and you better hurry. I'm in the dungeon," Kai's shocked voice came. I raced out the room without a second thought.

Kai's POV

I looked down at Lloyd, who was curled up on the floor asleep but bleeding heavily. I didn't want to move him because I didn't know how badly he was hurt. I had walked into the dungeon and noticed a figure inside the third cell from the right. On closer inspection I recognised Lloyd's ninja suit and broken the door. At first I was worried he was dead but I could feel his pulse. I heard a clang and Cole rushed in with Zane right behind him. "What happened to him?" Cole asked kneeling next to me. "If I knew I would tell you," I snapped. Zane crouched next to us and felt his neck for a pulse, as he put his fingers to Lloyds pulse I noticed four finger shaped bruises that I was willing to bet would fit Annabel's hand. I growled beneath my breath as Nya rushed in, snapping the metal bars right off. She gasped and was about to say something as Jay rushed in, "What's wrong!" he said hysterically. As I opened my mouth Brittany arrived. Her face changed from worry to fury as she saw Lloyd's lifeless body lying on the ground. She kneeled down and moved his hair out of his face revealing a deep cut in his cheek. Brittany muttered under her breath and looked at us, "We have to get him out of here." Cole nodded and reached to break the chains but Zane stopped him, "My systems tell me that the chains are pumping blood into him. If we break them we cut off the only thing keeping him alive right now," he said. "How do we get him out now?" Jay asked. "If we take them out at the world we should find blood bags, which we can carry to the bounty," Zane said. I nodded and stuck the blade of my sword under the base and pulled. I took out a large bag filled with blood; I pulled a face and handed it to Jay. After doing this to the other three, Cole picked Lloyd up while Jay, Zane, Nya and I carried a blood bag each. "Wait, what's that?" Brittany's shocked voice rang out. I turned and saw Brittany looking livid, because written on the wall in Lloyd's blood was a message. _I really enjoyed my play date. We should do this again. _I growled again. "Come guys lets go," Nya said, she looked about to puke. We carried Lloyd back to the bounty carefully.

Nya's POV

I felt nauseous and tried to stop from vomiting as we laid Lloyd on the bed, properly revealing all his wounds. I got to work by connecting a fresh blood bag and motioning for the others to remove the chains, which they did easily. I got to work bandaging Lloyd's arm which was bloody so I cleaned it first. The wound went from his shoulder to the top of his wrist. His hair was matted with blood so I washed it gently with a cloth. It looked like his head had been slammed into a stone wall. I wrapped his head in a clean bandage and started on his cheeks. I covered both with gauze and gently rubbed an alcohol swab on a series of small gashes on his body. I rubbed some anti-burn cram on a burn that painted his right arm. Both wounds on his torso and chest needed stiches. His leg also did and I quickly did all of them. Everyone else had gone and taken showers while I worked. He had a few bruises on his neck and face but I couldn't do much about that. "Nya, is his arm supposed to bend that way?" Cole asked coming up behind me. I looked down at his arm and was shocked to see it bent in an awkward way. How could I have not noticed that? I set his arm in a brace and cast, it would take a while to heal because it wasn't a clean break. I turned and looked at everyone, "It will take a while for him to heal fully but he will. We just have to be there for him." I left to shower, but looked once more at the body lying on the infirmary bed.

**Done.**

**Okay so I made an account on quotev with the same name and I just finished a ninjago quiz, so please check it out if you can**

**Question Time**

**What are your thoughts on Annabel?**

**Until next time**

**Midnight horse signing out**


	12. Waking Up and Confessions

**Hey everyone**

**Nothing much to say except**

**Shoutout Time**

**Madison: ****Thank you so much, when I read your review I couldn't stop smiling. Thanks for your kind words**

**pancakes1:****Thanks, glad you love my chapters**

**SergeantSarcasm7: ****Well at least you tried watching it. I really do appreciate you and all of my readers**

**Now onto the story this is ...**

**Chapter 12**

**Waking Up and Confessions**

Lloyd's POV

I felt like I was in a trapped in a cage. I couldn't move without having a bolt of pain shot through me. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? Then I remembered everything I sat up quickly and exclaimed in pain. "Stay still. If you move too much you could reopen your wounds and we really don't need that," a female voice said gently from my right side. I turned groggily and came face to face with Brittany, who was sitting in a chair beside me. "Where am I?" I asked wincing when my voice sounded dry and scratchy. "The bounty's infirmary. I was getting really worried by the way I didn't know when you would wake up," she responded sounding relived. "How long was I sleeping by the way?" I asked, confused by her statement. "Oh, 2 and a half weeks," she said quietly, looking at the floor. I didn't say anything, mostly because I was shocked into silence and a tiny bit because she was really cute when she blushed. Brittany looked up at me worried that I wasn't saying anything yet. "I'm fine," I reassured her. "I was really worried," she muttered under her breath, so quiet I wasn't sure I heard right. "Sorry," I asked. Her blush deepened drastically, "I said I was really worried about you not waking up. I kept having nightmares about what you looked like when we found you and that you were going to get hurt again. I mean she's my flesh and blood and she is just so cruel and she's even worse than before she lost part of her soul. I suppose that's what is supposed to happen. I knew she was dumb but giving away your soul for a dragon that will probably leave you as soon as you're weak is just stupid. What if I wasn't adopted by those people? Would she be nicer I know I would happier about life. If I had gone to a different family would that stop her from trading with her soul? What if I hadn't run away and let her keep torturing me, then you wouldn't be hurt and she wouldn't have signed that agreement and maybe…" "Stop," I said weakly putting my figure over her lips, I didn't know what she was talking about but now wasn't the time to ask. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You can't change fate or the past, and if you hadn't run away it wouldn't make any difference other than leaving us without the ninja of bubbles. I'm fine and I will heal, so relax. Okay," it hurt to talk so much. She looked up with a soft smile that seemed to make me melt. Then she tensed and relaxed again, "The others are watching us but don't worry they can't hear a word we say," she chuckled. I laughed a bit because it still hurt, "How do you hear that far?" "An Arctic Fox's hearing is really good," she said. I laughed and froze, "Hey, quick question. Why does it hurt to laugh?" "Oh probably because of your two broken ribs," she said nervously. I remembered about my injuries, "Right, forgot about what happened." This caused her to smile lightly. "Are they still watching us?" I asked, looking at her and trying to catch a glimpse of any of them. "Yep, and their behind the third last window on the right," she had seen me looking. "Well should we give them a show?" I looked teasingly at her. "Why not?" I leaned in and she did the same. Our lips connected, Sparks – none, Explosions – millions. I pulled her closer, it was like heaven, the feeling of our lips moving in harmony was just perfect, she moved slightly so her mouth was at my ear. "Maybe we shouldn't give them too much ammunition. We can always continue later," she moved away and I almost hit myself, I had forgotten the others were watching us. I looked at her amused expression, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked without thinking and immediately regretted it, until I saw her face; it had lit up, "Of course." I realised we were still caught up in our embrace I smiled at her and then realised something. "You're glowing." She looked down in shock and realised her entire body was lighting up. The others rushed in as she backed away from the bed, her face shocked. "She has unlocked her true potential," a voice stated as she started floating a bubble encased around her. "How?" Jay asked as Sensei walked through the door. Brittany was now starting to be circled by smaller bubbles in the shape of Arctic Foxes. "Brittany has been alone her entire life. When Lloyd displayed true affection for her it allowed untapped emotions through. Unlocking the blockade in her heart." My eyes went wide when Sensei said it was me liking her that unlocked Brittany's true potential. I smiled as the bubble popped and she floated gently to the ground with a smile, she ran to me and gave me a huge hug, which hurt a little but was worth it. "Thank you," she said, her voice muffled by my chest. I smiled down at her, "You're welcome." "Awwwww," everyone chanted, I glared. "But Sensei, what about where the next ninja is?" No sooner had Zane asked this when one of Brittany's bubbles appeared in the middle of the room, a small picture inside it. "What is it exactly?" Kai asked confused. Cole walked closer Nya and Zane behind him, "It looks like a cliff in the Dappled Mountain Range," Nya said looking closely. The picture disappeared and everyone looked at Sensei, "We shall head there as soon as Lloyd is better." Everyone looked as he walked out towards his room. I wonder what whoever this is will be like? Jay looked around, "So, who's making dinner. And please don't say Cole." "I will," Brittany said jumping off the bed and racing towards the kitchen. I watched her until I couldn't and looked at my friends who were watching with smug faces, "What?"

Annabel's POV

I smirked as I watched my sister kiss that runt. The closer she got to him and all those others the more it would hurt when I killed them.

**And there you have it folks chapter 12**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**See ya soon**


	13. Are all falcons weird?

**I'm back**

**I have got to apologise for the kissing scene if you don't like it. My best friend told me I had to add it in.**

**I keep forgetting the question but I don't want to keep you here so ...**

**Chapter 13**

**Are all Falcons Weird?**

Brittany's POV

It had been 2 weeks since we saw where to find the next ninja. Lloyd had been healing perfectly and had begun training lightly yesterday. I was helping Nya set the safest route towards the mountain when we had seen Lloyd came in, "Brittany, can I talk to you alone quickly?" I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. I smiled at my boyfriend; I loved the way that sounded _my boyfriend. _"So, I was thinking we never finished our kiss," he said, his cheeks tinged red. I walked closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up at him and brushed my lips against his, he seemed nervous and I immediately guessed why. I pulled away, "This is your first real kiss. Isn't it?" He blushed even deeper and nodded. I smirked and placed my lips back on his. I moved my lips and felt him start to move in sync with me. I licked his bottom lip and felt him stop; he had no clue what to do. I chuckled under my breath and kissed his neck, searching for his sweet spot. When I found it I nibbled softly, causing him to moan in pleasure. Not missing a heartbeat I moved back to his lips and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I could feel how nervous he was and I flicked his tongue to try and coax him to respond. He moved his tongue into my mouth and began to slowly explore. At that moment a voice called out, "Lloyd!" I pulled away and gazed into his eyes for a moment before untangling myself and moving away. I smiled and walked back to the control room stopping to wink at him before I left. I felt him staring as I walked away.

Lloyd's POV

I felt my heart stutter as she winked at me and left. I was tempted to follow but another voice snapped me out of my trance, "LLOYD!" I headed towards the deck, very angry with whoever had stopped my kiss with Brittany. I walked out and saw the others all watching me, I growled under my breath and leaned against one of the railings, "What?" "Oh someone's cranky. Did we interrupt something?" Jay teased me. "No, I can't find my painkillers and my chest is murdering me here," I grumbled, it was sort of true my chest was hurting and I was looking for any medication when I saw Brittany and got side-tracked. I was still walking with a bit of a limp, which helped my story. "Sensei said you shouldn't take any more painkillers, it will make you to drowsy and could aggravate you wounds again," Zane said apologetically. "Whatever," I said through my teeth. "We wanted to ask if you're sure you want to go looking for this ninja. I mean we'll be climbing a mountain and we don't want you to get hurt anymore," Cole said in a worried tone. I looked at each of them separately and their faces held nothing but worry and concern. "I'm fine guys, seriously, if you keep worrying so much you'll get frown lines. I will and can do this." I turned and headed for my room to lie down.

Brittany's POV

I walked back to the control room in a daze. Why does Lloyd always know how to distract me without even trying? "Hey Brits. Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it?" Nya's voice snapped me out of the daze. "I'm fine, it just, Lloyd and me tried to finish our kiss," I said looking at her. "OMG really, wait you said tried. What interrupted? I also want full details about what happened, _Everything,_" she emphasized the last word. I smirked and launched into a detailed story of what happened. She smiled and when I got to the part about Lloyd being called away, she looked upset "Boys, they have the worst timing," she said with a sigh. I nodded my head in agreement and looked at her, "You know, you never told me what your first kiss was like." Needing no more introduction then that she started in an amazing story of who, what, where and how.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole's POV

The bounty was landed next to the base of the mountain and we were about to start climbing. Kai and Lloyd were arguing about Lloyd coming with us, I watched as Brittany stepped in between them. I loved Brittany like a sister and she really was perfect for Lloyd. "We need to start climbing," Zane gestured towards the mountain. "Right," Lloyd started to climb slowly. I needed to go first so I jumped up and started climbing, hearing everyone behind me start as well. We climbed for what felt like hours and I was really worried about Lloyd, I could hear him panting behind me, although the others sounded tired as well. I had done this before so no problem for me or Nya since her armour did most of the work for her. We eventually got to the top, even I was tired. I looked around, Lloyd was rubbing an ointment on his arm which only just healed and was probably still tender, Nya was climbing out of her suit so she didn't over heat, Jay was sitting down breathing heavily, Zane looked fine and Kai was peering over the cliff. "Who in their right mind would live up here?" Jay asked in between breaths. "Maybe they don't live up here and just enjoy the view," Zane said while observing the surrounding mountain range. "That must be it. I mean what else is up here?" Kai looked around the large cliff face, "And the dead tree over there can't really be that appealing." I gazed around for the first time, it was actually quite barren up here except for one old tree that looked as if it had been struck by lightning multiple times. While we were talking there was a movement and we all looked towards the tree to see a black falcon starring at us. It was a rather unique looking bird, its feathers were pitch black and seemed to be flecked with gold, but its eyes were kind of spooky, they were pure silver and seemed to glow. "Is it just me or is that bird watching us?" Lloyd's question jerked me away from the bird's eyes. "I think it is a female, and yes I do believe she is looking at us," Zane's words caused the bird to look at him and nod its head in approval. "Okay, do you think she knows what we are saying?" Jay asked, his eyes glued to the bird. The bird turned her gaze to him, "Yes, she can."

**Chapter 13 is finished.**

**Questions**

**Is Brittany too Mary Sue?**

**Who do you think my next OC should be paired up with?**

**So that's it for now.**

**Press the button that says review if you do I might update before I leave on holiday**

**Bye**


	14. New Ninja

**Heya everyone**

**So here you go Chapter 14**

**I just made it official all my OCs, this plot and the creatures I invented (Yes this includes the species that Brittany is) are all protected by copyright by law.**

**So here it is now chapter 14 and the meeting of my newest OC. Her name is Read To Find Out.**

**Chapter 14**

**New Ninja**

Nya's POV

We all froze and stared at the bird, Kai was the first to say anything, "Did the falcon just talk? Or am I going insane." "Trust me, you are not going insane. I can speak and I am not a falcon," the bird said in a sarcastic voice. She leaped off the tree and transformed into a girl. Brittany and I looked at each other and then the boys, who were frozen and staring. The girl had light blonde hair that reached the middle of her shoulder blades, her skin was quite pale which made her eyes stand out more, they were a stunning silver and had a slight glow to them. "So, why are you all staring, have you never seen a nocturnal falcon before?" she asked. I decided to speak as it was clear no one else was going to, "I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" She turned towards me and smiled, "My name is Rosalie Oak, and I can feel another of my kind close by." Brittany stepped forward, "You are the same as me then?" Rosalie turned and nodded, "You have the power of bubbles. Right?" Brittany just nodded and then managed a smile, "There are more people like me?" "Yeah, hundreds. It is just hard to tell them apart from normal people." "What are your powers then?" Cole asked, finally coming back to his senses. "My power is that of the stars," Rosalie smirked, "Now for your names." Jay smiled, "I'm Jay the awesome ninja of lightning, the one in white is Zane ninja of ice and a robot, black is Cole ninja of earth and the worst cook ever, the one in red is Kai ninja of fire and a hot head, green is Lloyd controller of all 4 elements and is recovering from a broken arm, Nya is the girl dressed in the samurai armour and Kai's sister, the girl who is like you is Brittany and she is Lloyd's girlfriend." "Now that introductions are over. Rosalie, we think you might be a ninja." Zane told her. "Me, a ninja. Doubtful," she spoke swiftly. "Come back to the Bounty with us and we will ask our sensei," I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Okay, I will come with, but no promises on me staying," she said with a surrendering sigh. I smiled at her brightly which she timidly returned. Jay sighed as he looked over the cliff face, "Do we have to climb down again?" he whined. A mischievous smirk came onto Rosalie's face, "I don't know about you but I'm flying." With that she jumped and transformed into her falcon, landing easily on two feet. Brittany decided to copy her by leaping off and creating a bubble to glide down on. I climbed back into my armour and allowed all the boys to sit on top before sliding down the mountain face. It was as scary as hell but a rush of pure adrenaline*. When we reached the bottom everyone was out of breath and panting from the thrill. Brittany and Rosalie were killing themselves laughing and that's when I noticed something, "Rosalie, your hair and skin is glowing." Everybody stopped laughing and looked. She smiled at our expressions and pointed up at the sky where the Twilight Star had just appeared, twinkling in the darkness, near the moon. "Whenever the stars come out I start to glow slightly. As soon as the last one disappears I go back to normal," Rosalie explained. We all nodded at the same time, shocked. "We need to head back before it gets to dark," Zane said. "Right," Cole jumped down and led us back towards the bounty. Rosalie transformed and flew silently. Brittany decided to copy her and became an Arctic Fox, scampering quickly over the leaves and dirt. All the boys climbed off and began to walk except for Lloyd who was holding his arm. I decided to carry him back and started to follow. He looked down at me surprised but he didn't complain. We got back but I felt like I was being watched, I turned and looked behind me but there was nothing there. "Nya, what are you looking for?" Kai's voice carried over the deck. I shook my head, "Nothing." I looked at Lloyd who had fallen asleep, he looked so young. I walked onto the bounty unable to shake the feeling.

Annabel's POV

I was watching a smoke screen that was hooked up to a cursed spirit. See Abaton, being an underworld dragon, has the power to raise and control any of the spirits who were damned. I was looking through the thing's eyes as the freak, the runt and her friends, who I haven't had the pleasure to meet yet, met the star girl. I laughed and felt a presence behind me. I turned and looked at a shadow that was hovering above me. "Well if it isn't the fairy," he said looking at the screen. I turned back and smiled, the first deal was struck. Only four more to go and then we would defeat all our enemies.

*Quote from New Moon

**Yay**

**Okay so now it is**

**Question Time**

**Who do you think Annabel was talking to?**

**Review please and if you do you get a peice of the chocolate bunny that a reviewer gave me**


	15. Our Kind

**Okay before you read I just want to say that I'm hurt that nobody reviewed my last chapter.**

**So this time, unless I get 2 reviews for this chapter I won't update.**

**I don't care if they tell me that I suck or should stop writing as long as I know what people are thinking.**

**Off the sad and depressing stuff, in this chapter you will learn all about... Read to see**

**Also making an appearince will be somebody called...Read again**

**So here is...**

**Chapter 15**

**Our Kind**

Brittany's POV

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised to see Rosalie's bunk was empty. We got back and Sensei told Rose about what she was destined to do. He had given her the ninja suit and the two steel weapons she would use until he located the golden ones. The weapons were gauntlets and her ninja suit was dark blue and decorated by yellow speaks. She was destined to be the midnight blue ninja, master of the stars. I walked outside and noticed a figure on the top of the mast. I walked to the base and created a bubble to float up on, it took some concentration to not crash into the pole but I eventually made it to the top. With a heavy pant I noticed Rosalie watching me with an amused expression. "What are you doing up here?" I asked as I sank into a sitting position. "I like being high up because I'm closer to the stars," she giggled "You really don't know a lot about our kind. Don't worry, most of us are like that. I should explain to everyone about us." I looked at her and practically screamed, "YES, YES, YES!" She clapped one hand over her ear and gave me an amused expression before leaping down with her wings out. I followed my cheeks hot. We had just landed when everyone ran out, weapons ready and in a fighting position. My cheeks went redder if it was possible, "Sorry, I just got over excited when Rose told me she was going to explain about us." "Well, that was a brilliant wake up call, my ears are ringing," Jay rubbed his ears. Rose smiled and headed towards the dining room, calling over her shoulder, "Well, if you want to know you should come with me." I immediately bounded after her and heard the others following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie's POV

I sat at the head of the table with Brittany on my right, she was practically bouncing out of her seat in anticipation. Zane sat on my left. I saw Lloyd put a hand on Brittany's shoulder and calm her down, I knew there was something between those two, I would have to dig around later. I looked out the window and saw the morning star start to disappear. I quickly put up a connection and took some of its power and wisdom before turning back to the group. "Well there isn't a name for our species there never has been and never will be. We are a unique kind, with our powers and abilities. 92% of the mothers die giving birth to us, this is the reason most of us are orphans. If you are wondering about our fathers, they can't be near us. While we are growing up to be near a human relation is very dangerous, given the fact that we can absorb their energy and drain them dry. To find a male of our species is rare and that is why there are only a few of us in the world. When we breed with humans there is only a 12% chance of the baby having our genes. Every one of us has a different element as well as each having a dragon and special weapon that doesn't have to be made of gold. We can gain power from objects of our elements, which is why we always like being close to our elements. When we are born and our element is chosen we are given an aura only another can read. Growing up is hard for us because our powers are still settling in and most people consider us freaks or dangerous, some go as far as to say we are insane. With the right training we can master our powers by the age of 13 but very few are like that, most only reach full power by 20. We don't call it true potential we call it full power. There are our type in every world and dimension, each as I said before, unique. We also have helpers who we can summon to do our bidding if we need, or to aid us in a battle or mission. Your wings are very useful when you know how to use them, providing a shield, mode of transportation, an attack and more. We are born with a set of retractable fangs as well as claws. As you know we each have a spirit animal that we can change into at will. An advanced power is called half-morph; it is when we go only partly into our spirit form giving us the look of a half-breed. Our elements play a major part in our strength, but the ones who grow up without training master them a lot slower. There is a training method which is a lot easier to use while figuring out your powers. I call it verbal. While most times we learn to do different things by thinking them, it is a 10 times easier to do the same after you have practiced it verbally first. You can give each of our powers a name and then by saying it the power will automatically happen. After mastering it like this you can learn how to do the same thing without speaking. There is also this place called the dragon kingdom where all dragons are born and raised. If you have a good enough relationship with your dragon you might be able to go there but you need to be careful. As you know dragons cannot normally talk to humans, but because we are partly animal they are allowed to speak to us. Some grow up with dragons while others have to find them. If our dragons sense us they will abandon their area and come with their amulet and weapons that we can use. Our amulet is very sacred, contained inside each one is a substance. This substance can be used by anyone who gets their hands on it. Each substance can grant a power for 24 hours per drop or piece or whatever else it is. Also we mate for life if we find a partner we fall in love with we can form a bond that can never be broken. We are also immortal, and once we find our mate they become immortal as well. Once our mate is chosen we are given an ability called age jump, in which we can choose an age and our looks appear as if we are said age, but we will always be able to jump back to the age we were originally or whatever age we feel like, but if we age jump our mates do the same. If you're wondering how I know all this my mother was a part of that 8% that survived birth and she trained me before she was killed by a hellhound." I concluded and looked at all the shocked faces around me. "PLEASE TEACH ME!" We all yelped and covered our ears at Brittany's outburst. I nodded my head, with my head still spinning. Kai looked out the window, "Pizza's here."

Lloyd's POV

I walked outside and saw a new pizza delivery girl standing there, she had brown eyes and blonde hair but she did look familiar. "What happened to the other girl?" I asked as I handed her the tip. "She's on a holiday, so I'm filling in," she took a step forward and I realised how close we were. She seemed to be emitting this smell off her that was drawing me in. She handed me the pizza and I felt her breath on my neck. I tried to take a step back but my legs refused. She went onto her toes and placed a kiss on my lips, my eyes went wide and I tried to back away but my body wouldn't react. I heard a small gasp and turned around to see a flash of lilac go around the corner. "Oh crud," I muttered and raced after Brittany.

Annabel's POV

I laughed and walked into the forest, changing back to my normal looks. The power of seduction has served me well. My sister will have a hard time forgiving this. I felt the presence of my co-workers and looked at them both, "Skales and Marco." The snake slithered out while Marco remained in the shadows. Skales gave me his staff and bowed deeply. "I still need more convincing, but you are earning my respect slowly," Marco growled. I smiled soon he would be fully on my side and the next deal shall be struck.

**And there you go.**

**Remember 2 reviews for an update**

**Question Time**

**What do you think Annabel is planning?**

**I would love to see what you think**

**I might add things to the description every now and then and I will tell you**

**Until next time just press the review button and see what happens**

**Sending love to all my readers Midnight Horse signing out.**


	16. Why?

**Wow I expected to have to wait like 2 days or something but I open my computer and I have a total of 40 reviews!**

**I was so happy**

**My brother thought that I had been hit by the Joker's laughing gas because I was smiling so wide. (My bro loves Batman and no he isn't a kid)**

**Review Reply (I plan on doing this for every chapter from now on)**

**ZaneWalker:**** Thanks**

**SergeantSarcasm7:**** I totally agree with you**

**ninjagirlrocks120:**** There is a little Brittany/Lloyd in this chapter but there will be more in the next. Thanks.**

**So here you go chapter 16**

**Chapter 16**

**Why?**

Brittany's POV

I walked outside to see what was taking Lloyd so long and froze when I saw. He was kissing my sister! She looked the same as she had when we were younger, blonde hair and brown eyes, but it was still her. Annabel had tortured Lloyd and now he was kissing her and he wasn't even trying to resist. I gasped and ran; I had tears running down my cheeks for the first time since I was 5. I ran for the forest, transforming so I could run faster. I heard footsteps following me so I turned and ran for the window that lead into my room. I leaped my small form fitting into the porthole easily. I locked the door and pushed the dresser and one of the bunk beds in front of it. I closed the window and piled books on the windowsill, shutting the blinds at the same time. I walked to my bed and collapsed onto it. I felt something hard under the covers and pulled out the pocket knife I usually kept in my boot. I wonder.

Lloyd's POV

I saw her leap through the circular window and I changed direction towards the deck. I ran through the forest and raced on board. I raced through the hall to the girl's room, and banged on the door, "Brittany!" I heard the others come up behind me, "What happened?" I could hear Nya was confused. I turned towards them and quickly explained what had happened before turning back to pounding on the door. I could hear sobs coming from inside the room and I just continued to hit the wood. "Lloyd. Why would you do that?" Kai was trying to contain his anger; I could feel the waves of protectiveness rolling off him. "I didn't want to but she paralyzed me. I couldn't move!" I changed tactics and began to punch the walls calling out Brittany's name. "Move back," Cole walked forward and I moved backwards. He punched the door, shattering the wood. I pushed the dresser and bunk bed out of the way before freezing in place.

Zane's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brittany was passed out on the floor, surrounded by blood. Nya gasped audibly and I saw everyone freeze. I immediately walked towards her and picked her up. I don't know how this happened but I knew she needed to get to the infirmary and have a blood transfusion, quickly. I walked swiftly down the hall and placed her on the bed. I searched for the wound and clearly heard 3 people walk in behind me. I turned and saw Kai, Cole and Jay walk up to the bed and help me search through the red liquid that coated her once tanned skin. Kai located the wound and got everyone's attention. I realised I need to place the needle in her arm now. After doing that I cleaned and disinfected the area of the wound. It was a series of deep cuts ranging from her wrist to her elbow. Most needed stiches and Jay decided to leave. Nya walked past with Lloyd, trying to get him to the deck without him seeing her. I bandaged her arm as Cole and Kai got all the blood off of her. When we were done we went into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting. Cole and Kai sat down while I addressed the room but looked at Lloyd. "She'll be fine but she needs to rest. I think she might have gained the wounds while running." "She didn't," a soft voice said from the doorway. We all looked at Rosalie who held up a pocket knife, the blade dripping blood.

Nya's POV

She cut herself. I feel so upset. Brittany is a sister to me, even if not by blood. I know Lloyd wound never hurt her on purpose, but she was probably so heartbroken she didn't stop to think. I looked at Lloyd, who was sitting next to me, his head on his arms. I could see silent tears running down his cheeks onto the solid oak wood of the table. He was more upset then any of us, he most likely thought it was his own doing. I looked at my brother and stood, as he did. We walked towards the infirmary together and sat on either side of Brittany's bed. We were soon joined by everyone else, including Sensei and Lloyd. I could see everyone was worried. We sat there for an hour in silence and then Brittany groaned. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked around. She gazed at each one of us but looked away quickly upon meeting Lloyd's stare. "Brittany," Lloyd's voice was dry, "I didn't want to, but I couldn't move at all. I don't know why my body seized up. I didn't even know her." Brittany said nothing but gazed at the front of his shirt. We all looked and I let out another gasp. It looked like Lloyd had opened his old wounds when chasing Brit. "I knew her. How could you not?" Brittany's question shocked us all. "Brits, who was she?" Kai sounded weary. Brittany looked at all of us and then said in a tone that sent shivers up my spine, "Annabel, my sister."

Lloyd's POV

My eyes went as wide as dinner plates. The girl who had tortured me and was planning on destroying Ninjago had kissed me. Not to mention that she had been the reason Brittany had run away from home. I looked at Brittany in the eyes and said two simple words but I knew my life depended on them, because if she didn't accept or rejected me there would be no reason to carry on, "I'm sorry."

**Okay so this chapter is a bit sad and boring but next chapter will be better. (Hopefully)**

**Question Time**

**Should Brittany forgive him?**

**See you soon.**


	17. Forgivness

**Yay I can't believe I'm already on chapter 17**

**Review Replies**

**SergeantSarcasm7:**** Thanks so much. I hope you also like this chapter.**

**ninjagirlrocks120:**** Sorry if you didn't like the blood part. Thanks for your review**

**Okay now that that's done here is chapter 17...**

**Chapter 17**

**Forgiveness**

Brittany's POV

I looked at Lloyd as he said those two words that meant so much to me. My heart told me to forgive him and give him another chance, but my brain screamed that it didn't want to be hurt again. Lloyd looked so upset and guilty that it was hurting me even more. "I forgive you," his head lifted and a small smile played on his lips. I knew that I didn't like him anymore. I loved him. He stood and winced visibly, prompting Nya to run and start to check on his wounds. He reluctantly sat down and let her work, watching me the whole time. "Alright, now that the mushy love fest is over I just want to say, Lloyd if you ever hurt Brits again, YOU ARE DEAD," Kai's tone was menacing and big-brotherly. Lloyd nodded and looked at my arm with a sad expression. I looked down and noticed he was staring at the white bandages that stood out vibrantly against my tanned skin. I moved my scratchy blanket over my arm and smiled gently at Lloyd. I knew it was a bad idea to cut but at the time it felt right to just focus on the physical pain and not the heart-ache that was ripping me apart.

Annabel's POV

I watched through my cursed soul monitor with Skales and Marco. "Sssshe wasssn't sssuposssed to forgive him," Skales was wailing in my ear. I slapped my hand over his mouth and gave him a glare that could kill. "It doesn't matter if she forgave him or not. All that matters is that she will be a lot less trusting now." At least Marco understood. I looked at him and saw he was sending a death glare at the screen. I looked and saw the fairy starring at ashy. I forgot he hates her and her entire family, but I need him to focus. His pets are a major part of my plan, without him this wouldn't work perfectly. As much as I hate to admit it if I want this to work, I need him. He will be harder to get rid of once I have finished using those creatures and need to dispose of my companions, but it will not be impossible. In fact I might keep him around for a little longer than I had originally planned, he was quite good looking. His brown hair and gold eyes match his tall stature and pale skin. I heard a sniffling and turned to see one of his infernal pets walking through with a dead deer in its mouth. They are disgusting but necessary.

Kai's POV

I left the room and walked into the training area to practice. After burning at least 20 dummies and punching bags to ashes I heard footsteps in the doorway. I turned and saw Rosalie walking in, a small trail of white and gold glitter following her, "Sensei said I should come train, so when he locates my weapon I won't be too unprepared." "Well if you want to spar I'll gladly take you on," I knew she would be a challenge even without a weapon, "But no powers or weapons allowed." "Agreed," she got into a fighting stance. I ran at her and she dodged bringing her fist to my shoulder. Using her momentum I flipped her onto her back, where she immediately jumped up and swept her leg under mine. I fell on my back hard and rolled back to my feet, the breath knocked out of me. She changed her tactics and launched her fist straight at my stomach. I dodged just in time and attempted to grab her wrist. I grabbed her elbow and she twisted without problem, catching me so I was caught in an arm lock. I knocked her feet out from under her and tried to pin her. She moved away and managed to stand up again. She launched a sharp kick at me and I caught her ankle. She smirked and pulled hard bringing me towards her, but she misjudged her velocity and angle and I slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, with me on top of her. I rolled off of her and lay on my back panting. She got up and I did as well. "Wow, you're really good." She turned tomato red, "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." At that point something large, bright and glittery appeared and flew over to her, landing on her arm and squawking. Seeing my confused expression she quickly explained, "This is one on my star birds, my helpers. They fly around the different stars until I call on them. This one is from my favourite star, Sirius also known as the Dog Star. I told it to fly around in search of the area for my weapon and dragon and any snakes. It found something."

Zane's POV

We had all left after Nya had finished reapplying Lloyd's bandages and some stiches. We left Brittany and Lloyd alone to make up. I didn't know where Kai and Rose had disappeared to, but they were probably in the training room. Sensei had told Rosalie to train and Kai had already left after threatening Lloyd. Jay had demanded a video game battle so we were now playing Fist to Face 3. Nya was beating us all. I died and went to look out of the window at the clouds. I thought I saw something gold go past, but that is impossible because we are flying right now. I heard a groan and turned to see Jay had been killed by Nya and was staring at his remote like it was the reason. I decided to go check on Rosalie when her and Kai burst into the room. Sensei looked up from his green tea and smiled, "I see you have found something important." Rose had a huge smile that showed her pearly white teeth, "Yep, my star bird has located Starlit Cove."

**There you have it**

**Question Time**

**What do you think Rose's weapon should be?**

**Until next time review**

**I'll send you virtual ice cream if you click the button**

**See you next time**


	18. Nice Place

**Hey Readers**

**Before I give you the chapter I am saying that I would like at least two reviews per chapter. I am willing to beg**

**Anyway here is review reply for my one reviewer**

**KiaFlame:** That sounds like a good idea and thanks for your review

**Now for...**

**Chapter 18**

**Nice Place**

Jay's POV

I went to go tell Lloyd and Brittany about where we were going and why. I walked into the infirmary and almost said "Aw." Lloyd was lying next to Brittany in her bed, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Brittany was returning the embrace, her face buried into his chest. Not wanting to wake them I turned to leave, but had an idea. Silently I took out my phone and snapped the picture. Neither of them woke and I slowly backed out of the room. I quickly went to the control room to find Nya. She was there and so was everybody else. I showed everyone the picture and received a chorus of Awwwwws. Nya took my phone and plugged it into the computer system. She saved the picture into the hard drive and gave me my phone back. I knew better then to ask, so I ignored it and put my phone back in my pocket. We turned back to the computer screen and I noticed it would take us 3 hours to get there. I'll go wake the love birds later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole's POV

Jay went to go wake Brittany and Lloyd when we were about 5 minutes away. I looked around and noticed Rose was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys, where's Rose?" Everyone then discovered her absence, "Rose!" A black falcon flew in and landed on the windowsill, "Yea." "Where were you?" Rose looked at Kai and if birds could smile she did, "I was talking to your dragons. I find it really interesting that dragons can undergo metamorphosis, I never knew that before." I smiled to myself, I think her and Zane would make a cute couple, but I never mess in other people's love life. I looked at the screen as Nya landed the bounty outside a small lake. "Um, Nya are you sure we're in the right place?" Lloyd sounded tired and groggy as he walked through the door with Brittany and Jay. "Yes, this is the exact place. I followed the star bird's directions." Sensei walked into the room and looked out the window, "It appears to be an underwater cove. You will have to swim." "Wait; there is no way I'm swimming." Kai was going no matter what he says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie's POV

We walked to the edge of the lake and stared into its depths. The water was very murky and seemed to go down forever. We all had oxygen tanks that would last about an hour. We exchanged looks and as one we plunged into the lake. The water was luke warm and the currents were strong. I could barely see the others. An idea popped into my mind and I focused on the constellation Pisces. Almost immediately two starry fish appeared and lit up all of our faces. The others stared at me in shock. The fish swam off and I motioned for the others to follow them. We swam for what seemed like forever until both fish swam in a circle around the one section of the lake wall. It seemed like a normal rock but still I swam closer to begin looking. It was just a normal rock. I felt Nya tap me on the shoulder and I followed her gaze to a miniature star hole. I created a star of the same shape and the rock creaked and groaned. It opened to reveal a small tunnel. I started to swim through, still following Pisces. We came up inside what truly looked like a cave with a hall leading deeper in. I climbed out of the water which filled a small hole in the floor, and shrugged out of my equipment. The others did the same. "What were those things?" Nya sounded both amazed and scared at the same time. "Pisces," I'm sure I looked like it was no big deal, which it wasn't really. "As in the constellation?" Zane sure was sharp. I nodded, "I can summon the spirits of the star signs to help me whenever I need. They are sort of like extra helpers that also are symbols in the sky. Even though I use them they are not my true helpers those would be my star birds." "Okay, as cool as that is, shouldn't we be getting a golden weapon soon." Cole is impatient. We walked towards the tunnel and realised it would be useless to try and see anything in there. I knew it was going to make me tired but I focused on Taurus and a bull appeared. It turned and walked into the tunnel, illuminating the silver walls. "Is that Taurus?" I smiled at Kai warmly and nodded my head running after the star bull that wasn't waiting for anyone. I transformed into my falcon and soared above the creature. I loved flying, the feel of the wind in my face. I suppose it's easier to say that I love being in my spirit animal form. My falcon is mighty powerful and I enjoy the feel of freedom. I feel light and swift, as if I'm floating on a cloud without a care in the world. My eyesight was intensified magnificently in this form and I had binocular vision. I noticed the bull had stopped and I landed on the ground, transforming back as soon as my feet touched it. The others came up behind me; "Wow" I agreed with Jay there, the place was beautiful. A waterfall was standing at the right wall, cascading tons of rainbow water into the large river that ran into the wall. The water was sparkling and looked so inviting. I heard a splash and turned to see something standing on the opposite bank. It was something I had hoped never to see again.

**There you go**

**A few more of Rosalie's powers are revealed**

**Question Time**

**If you were like Brittany and Rosalie what animal would you turn into?**

**See you after I get 2 reviews**

**Midnight Horse Out**


	19. My weapons

**Hey everybody**

**Okay I am sooooo happy that I'm on chapter 19**

**Review Replies**

_**JennJennHarm:**_** Awesome, that is what my sister would turn into. Thanks**

**_SergeantSarcasm7:_********Birds are so graceful. Thanks so much for all of your reviews.**

**_ninjagirlrocks120:_********I hope it is. Judge for yourself whether it's better or not.**

**Okay now onto ...**

**Chapter 19**

**My weapons**

Rosalie's POV

The creature stared at me with a look of pure hatred. My thoughts flew straight to Marco as he controlled these beasts. Those things are the reason my mom is dead. I noticed it was one of the weaker ones. The hellhound was pitch black with glowing red eyes. Two bony white tusks came down on either sides of its face and a single flame burned above on its head. It wore a blue, spiked collar with a real skull dangling from the metal. It had two tails and a ridge of spikes ran along its spine. My eyes narrowed but I knew I would be easy prey because I was so tired from calling on two star constellations. I felt a little light headed as I shot several star bullets at the snarling creature. Bad idea. It growled and launched itself across the river and pinned me down. I could smell its hot breath on my face and nearly gagged at the stench of rotten meat. I noticed something hit its side and saw Brittany throwing her war fans viciously. The beast spun towards her and jumped, just as Lloyd shot a blast of green energy at it. The thing skidded sideways and barked in pure anger. Kai spun his sword and sank it deep into the things leg. It yelped and took a snap at Kai and I took the moment to shoot a blast of star dust at the hellhound's chest. It flew back and hit one of the cave walls causing several stalactites to crumble, impaling the creature right on the chest. It let out a bark of pain as the sharp point went through its body. Blood went onto all the walls and some splashed onto Nya's samurai suit. "What….what….What just happened?" Jay looked as white as a sheet, not that I blame him that scared me a bit to. "I'll explain when we get back….lets just….move before another one shows up," I sounded half dead, even to myself. "Whoa, Rose you don't sound too well." I looked at Kai. "I'm just a little tired. Summoning two constellation spirits and fighting one of those stupid hellhounds is a bit too much but I'll manage." Everyone looked worried so to prove my point I unfolded my wings and flew across the river.

Kai's POV

As Rosalie unfolded her wings and flew across the river I felt a surge of panic that quickly gave way to amazement. I had never seen her wings before and they shocked me. They were beautiful, they were gold but they had a faint glow to them. The tops were silver and emitted a sparkle as the light hit them. She turned towards us and I stifled a gasp, her eyes were glowing again, meaning it must be past 6:30pm. Her light blond hair was also glowing and her skin stood out against the darkness of the cave. She smiled at us weakly and I remembered how drained she was. We needed to get to her quickly. I jumped across and put my arm around her back to support her. I noticed everyone's confused faces and I immediately knew why, everybody thought her and Zane would make the cutest couple ever. Whenever we had one of these conversations I would just stay silent. See I like Rosalie a lot, but I know her and Zane would make a very good couple so I tried to ignore my feelings for her. She leaned into me and I supported her body mass easily, being a ninja has its perks. The others jumped across and we walked deeper into the cave. We walked for what seemed like hours even though it was actually only a few minutes, but Rosalie wasn't exactly getting light and she seemed to be minutes away from falling asleep on me. I could feel her fighting sleep, but with every step she took, she was becoming even more tired. Just when I thought she was a step away from fainting we walked into a beautiful cavern. The walls were black but the room was illuminated by small yellow crystals that were studded into the rock. The ceiling went so high it disappeared into total darkness and the floor was blue, radiating with power. In the middle of the room was a pedestal that had every star constellation around drawn into it. On top of said pedestal was a pair of gauntlets that glowed ever so slightly. I felt Rosalie get stronger and she stood up by herself. She boldly walked towards the pedestal and picked up the weapons. As soon as she did a screech sounded throughout the whole area.

Rosalie's POV

I heard a loud screech come out of nowhere but it didn't faze me. I could feel the power radiating through my body as this place fed me with life and energy. I could sense this place ran on star power and it made me feel like I was sitting in the midst of millions of stars. I looked up just in time to see a large dragon land in front of me. It had a midnight blue body that was dotted with silver and gold specks, its wings looked as if they were sparkling, and its eyes were like opals telling me immediately that it was an Antipodean Opaleye. Around the large creatures neck an amulet lay, it was a beautiful amulet, from where I was all I could see of it was that in the middle a picture of a large star containing some silver and gold dust. I smiled and looked up at the animal, "My name is Rosalie, and I am the girl born from stars. I know dragons can talk and so I would like to know your name." the dragon looked at me and seemed to be debating, "My name is Shimmer, dragon of the stars. If you are really a child of stars come and take the amulet from my neck. If it reacts I will allow you to leave with the weapons and me as your pet. If not you will never make it out of this cove before I kill you." I nodded my head and walked towards her. I could sense how worried the others were behind me. As I got closer I noticed that the amulet was made of hollywood and the border was carved to resemble miniature stars. I could sense that the silver and gold dust was stardust, a one of a kind substance that allows a person to become invisible. I know about it because my mom told me what all the different substances could do. My mom was the controller of pollen until she died. As I approached Shimmer bent her head down to allow me to take the circular piece of wood. No sooner had the smooth object touched my hand it began to glow. It slowly opened to reveal the stardust and I was tempted to try some but I resisted and let go. The thing closed and stopped glowing as soon as it lost contact with my skin. The dragon raised her head and then sunk into what was unmistakably a bow. She rode back to her feet a few seconds after, "I see you truly are the child from stars. I am your dragon now, meaning you have the power to use my amulet and you have full possession of the gauntlets." Wow that was easy. I smiled at Shimmer and turned back to my friends.

Jay's POV

Rosalie turned towards us with a smile on her face. I was jealous, I mean come on, why couldn't our weapons be that easy to get? We all went forward to introduce ourselves to Shimmer. After introductions Kai got a stubborn look on his face, "Please tell me there's a way out of here that doesn't involve water. There is absolutely no way that I'm swimming again." Shimmer look amused and Brittany was laughing with me, "Well, this cavern leads to a small opening that hardly opens and you have to time flying through it or you will be crushed between the rocks." Wait, what. "We might as well try it," is Cole insane. "No way. I vote for swimming back." "That's fine Jay but you're dealing with it yourself if another one of those creatures appears," Okay Nya has a point, "Fine." We all got onto Shimmers back and with a flap of her powerful, silver wings we soared into the creepy, everlasting darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zane's POV

We finally reached what looked like the top of the cavern. It was two rocks that were slamming into each other at seemingly random intervals. Shimmer stopped flying and landed on a ledge that jutted out. I looked up and tried to identify a pattern in the rocks movement but I couldn't detect one. "This reminds me of a story I read once called Jason and the Argonauts." Shimmer looked at me with a knowing smile, "Exactly. These boulders are the sisters of the Clashing Rocks that used to reside in the Mediterranean." "Okay great so in the story how did James get through the rocks?" Jay didn't sound like he was paying attention. "_Jason, _sent a dove through because the legend went that if the dove made it through the ship would as well." "Perfect, because I see so many doves around here." Kai actually sounds a bit nervous. "Maybe we just need something shaped like a dove," Lloyd shot up. "Wait couldn't Brittany summon a dove bubble and just pop it?" Cole's idea made a lot of sense. Brittany however shook her head, "My powers haven't been working from the moment we swam into this cove." Rosalie nodded, "Your powers won't work in another's power area. As soon as we leave your powers will work again." "How about I shoot a beam through the rocks at the speed a dove flies?" "It could work but only if it's shaped loosely like a dove or bird of some sort," Shimmer doesn't sound too confident. Lloyd created a small beam that looked a bit like a bird's body and sent it through. It flew gently and as it got ¾ of the way through the rocks began to shake and then they closed, squashing the small thing. "Okay, new plan we fly back down and go through the other way," I must admit Jay's idea sounded good. Rosalie sighed and nodded, causing Shimmer to take off and fly back down to the bottom of the cavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cole's POV

We reached the bottom of the cavern and climbed off of Shimmer's back. We began to walk back through the halls and we soon reached the river. Brittany and Rosalie spread their wings and flew across while Shimmer helped the rest of us. We were walking in silence until we reached the hole that lead out of the cove. "Are you sure we can't just try the rocks again?" We all looked at Kai until he nodded and sighed in defeat. We got ready to dive in when a thought hit me, "Shimmer, you won't be able to fit." The others realised this problem and turned to look at her. "True but I can turn to the stars so I'll meet you up top." With that she simply disappeared. "Well, we better put the equipment on and swim back up. Don't want to keep her waiting." We all agreed with Nya's knowledge and put our outfits on. Rosalie seemed to be focusing and then the symbol for Aquarius appeared and dived into the water with us following close behind.

**Well there it is.**

**I'm one chapter away from twenty.**

**Remember 2 reviews and I'll update no matter when or what I am doing. As long as the internet is working.**

**See you next time.**

**Midnight Horse is vanishing for now.**


	20. You Killed My Mom

**Bonjour my amazing readers**

**Yay chapter 20 is here**

**I didn't have a question last time but now for ...**

**Review Replies**

_**SergeantSarcasm7:**_**I agree they are important. Well maybe he likes her or maybe there will be a turn around.**

**KiaFlame:****Awesome**

_**ninjagirlrocks120:**_**You aren't offending me in the slightest. Thanks and I am planning on writing a sequel but it will be a crossover. Don't worry about offending me at all.**

**Now onto ...**

**Chapter 20**

**You killed my mom**

Lloyd's POV

We emerged at the top of the murky, disgusting lake to see Shimmer sitting there waiting patiently. "Fina…." She started to say but was interrupted by a large thump. A huge black dragon had landed behind her. The dragon had two opal coloured eyes, exactly like Shimmer's. A person rode on the creatures back; he was tall and had brown hair, with gold eyes. His pale skin reminded me painfully of Annabel. "Well look at this if it isn't young Rosalie Oak. Long-time no see." He said in a sing-song voice, sliding off the dragon, and my thoughts jumped back to when we first met Annabel and her army. "I'm so sorry, I love seeing the person who killed my mother." Rosalie's voice was dripping in venom and sarcasm. The guy looked at her, "Oh you mean darling Julie, yes well that was my pet's orders." Rosalie's face was getting red. "One minute, who are you?" Jay questioned openly, "I am Marco, leader of the hellhounds and owner of Darth," he said gesturing at the dragon behind him. "Ok, now that introductions are over, it is so time for me to kill you," Geez if Rose gets any angrier I think she'll explode. "I'd love to beat you but this isn't the time, so have fun with my pets and Darth," with that he shrunk into the shadows and disappeared. My thoughts didn't linger on that for long because about 5 dozen hellhounds had just appeared and were stalking towards us. I heard a loud thump and looked up to see Abaton had landed on Darth's right hand side. I saw Raindrop land next to Shimmer and glare at Abaton who seemed to smirk back.

Raindrop's POV

I growled at Abaton who was now standing in front of me. He screeched and slashed at me, I dodged in time but he managed to clip me with his claw. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darth launch at Shimmer and the hellhounds attack everyone else but I had bigger problems right now. Abaton was a lot bigger than me because of our species but that was both an advantage and a weakness right now. Welsh's were the smallest dragons and because of this we had a special power, we could deploy a poison of sorts to coat our claws. Even though it couldn't kill it still caused a lot of pain. I allowed it to cover my claws and sent a slash at Abaton's face. I hit my mark and left several deep wounds in his face. He screeched in pain and slammed me with his tail. It cut through my flesh and left a deep scar in my side. It hurt like hell but I managed to launch at him again. He launched at the same time I did and we matched claw to claw. I took a snap at him and he bit back with a snarl. He slammed into me with his shoulder and I fell onto my side. I remembered something my dad had told me when I was younger, _Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes._ If I was going to beat Abaton I would have to outsmart him. I got back onto my feet and took a slash at him, but then while he was distracted used my tail to cut into his wing. He jumped back with a harsh snarl and latched his claw into my leg. I felt blood run down my scales but still I launched at him again and again. We started circling each other when a whistle blew and he turned and flew away. I was shocked he had just abandoned the fight like that. I turned to the other battles.

Shimmer's POV

I glowered at Darth who stood across from me. We both seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move. All of a sudden Abaton launched at Raindrop with a screech. At the same time Darth jumped at me and sunk his teeth into my wing. I cried out in pain and cut him across the chest. He backed off and growled in frustration. I was worried for Raindrop even though I didn't know her that well I knew she was fighting a dragon 10x her size. Darth and I were the same species although he seemed to have some other DNA, he wasn't a pure bred. He slashed at me and left a sizeable mark in my leg. I sliced at him and smirked when my claws sank into his flesh. The feeling of his blood splashing on me was a bit sickening though. I growled and we began to circle, neither of us daring to make a move. I snarled and received a growl in return. We launched at the same time and we collided jaw against jaw. I sunk my teeth into his leg and he bit into my back. As I was about to cut him with my tail a whistle came from nowhere and he turned and simply flew away. That was weird but I saw that Abaton had flown away as well and I turned to my owner.

Rosalie's POV

We saw the black and red dragon launch at Raindrop and that started the war. Darth attacked Shimmer and all the hellhounds rushed at us. Putting on my new gauntlets I threw a punch into the first ones face. The thing flew back into the dam and didn't come up. I noticed the others were fighting and I created a star blast as I had called it and blew 5 backwards, but they were surrounding me now. I began to wish we had met these things while in the Cove, where my powers were unlimited because I could summon strength from the walls. I looked at the sky and called on my star birds for help. They were almost immediately attacking the mutts around me, but they couldn't do that forever. I was distracted by trying to keep the star birds here and one of the mongrels sunk its teeth into my side. I heard a crack as my ribs broke and I could feel the blood pouring out of my side. I was getting weaker as my blood pooled on the ground around me. I slammed my fist into the creature that attacked me. It fell to the ground as my fist cracked its skull. I was still on the ground and the rest of them were closing in on me. The smell of rotten meat blasted me; the smell of decaying flesh filled my nose. There was no way I was giving up that easily. I put my wings out and took off so I was hovering over them. I put my hand over the wound that was gushing blood, even though it hurt, and used the other to shot a beam of starlight into the pack. My eyelids were getting heavy and I struggled to keep awake. Black spots danced in my vision and I could feel my limbs going numb. It hurt to breath and I was wincing because of my broken ribs that were throbbing. Why couldn't we do this last night instead of early in the morning? I shot one last beam and I fainted. The last thing I remember is falling.

**Gasp a cliff-hanger**

**Question Time**

**Who do you think whistled for the animals to back off?**

**It isn't who you would think.**

**Whoever gets it right can ask me any question about the story.**

**Until next time just remember I need 2 reviews**

**Goodbye my lovely readers**


	21. Memories

**Hey readers**

**Okay nobody got my question right last time so no one gets to ask me a question**

**Review Replies**

_**SergeantSarcasm7:**_It was right

_**AnnaJulian:**_Thanks so much

**Now onto...**

**Chapter 21**

**Memories**

Rosalie's POV

I was standing in a meadow somewhere. It was night and all the constellations were out. A bunch of trees surrounded me and I realised I must be in a forest. I gazed up at the stars and heard a screech. I turned to the trees and saw hundreds of falcons sitting in the branches and watching me. I lay down on my back and gazed up at the constellations, watching the stars twinkle. I sighed, this was a place that could be considered heaven and yet something was missing. I knew what it was and it pained me. This place was missing my mate, the person I wished to spend the whole of eternity with. I thought about everything and my thoughts paused when they came to Kai. Kai was amazing, brave and stubborn. Everything about him screamed hot and I knew that I liked him. It was way more than a crush, that I knew. I just wished I could feel safer. I sighed as I traced the outline if Vertigo. There was no way that I would feel safe anywhere. Ever since my mom died I have never felt at home or safe no matter where I was. My mom was my safety and my rock. I heard a screech and I sat up looking at one of the falcons. It nodded its head to the tree it was sitting on. I walked up and placed my hand on the trunk. It began to glow and all of a sudden a vision flashed in front of me, I had no choice but to watch.

_"Mommy look at what I can do!" A young girl ran up to her mother holding a small star in her palm. "Sweetie, that's wonderful look," the woman created a small bee out of pollen and it flew around the young girl's head. The child giggled and tried to catch it completely forgetting about the star which drifted to the ground. The lady smiled as her child ran after the insect and ran onto the street. A van pulled up and a guy climbed out, "Hi honey, how about you come with me and I'll take you to the carnival." The girl shook her head, "Sorry mom says I mustn't talk to strangers." She turned to walk away when the man grabbed her arm and started to drag her into the van. "Mommy! Mommy help!" Tears flowed freely down the child's cheeks as she was pulled. A bee started to buzz around the man's head and he tried to swat it away. The bee stung his hand and he released his grip on the girl. The bee landed and then transformed, the girl's mother appearing, "Back off." The man quickly got over his surprise and laughed, "Or what? Are ya going to sting me again?" the woman's eyes narrowed as she waved her hand and all the flowers shot pollen at the person. With a yell he jumped back into his vehicle and drove away. The lady turned and knelt beside the crying 6 year old. "Shh, my baby he's gone now and he's not coming back." The girl flung herself into her mother's arms and stayed there as she was rocked back and forth. "Here this is for you," the woman gave the young girl a bracelet made of steel with a yellow pendent on it. The pendent had a bee in the centre and glowed slightly. The girl smiled and jumped up and down._

I backed away from the tree as I relived the moment in my life. I backed into another tree and saw another memory flash before my eyes.

_The girl was older now and she knelt beside her mother's body. Tears rolled down her cheeks in a seemingly endless flow. Her mother was bleeding heavily and her breaths were getting shorter. "My child," the woman was weak and her daughter looked her in the eyes, "Don't be sad, I'll always be with you through this." She weakly touched the bracelet, "As long as the bees are around to deliver pollen I'll be there. You are the child born from stars; you are destined for great things. I was born from pollen and that is why I will be with you no matter what. The bee is my spirit animal as the falcon is yours. A bee never gives up or stops working, as the falcon represents determination and grace but it is also a vicious killer. This bracelet shows that there is always a link as long as you believe and trust. I will see you again, just remember that I'll always look after you and keep you safe no matter what happens. I love you Rosalie Oak." As she said these words her eyelids fluttered closed and she took her final breath. Rosalie sobbed harder than ever and wrapped her arms around her mom's still form, not caring that the blood got all over her, "I love you too."_

I gasped and pulled away but once again I got caught on a tree branch.

_An older Rosalie was running through the forest like her life depended on it. She broke through the trees and stumbled, she was trapped on the base of a cliff. She whipped around and watched as a lion with a woman's head appeared. The thing snarled angrily and advanced, in no rush now that it was sure she couldn't escape. Rosalie got into a fighting position and collected a group of stars into a ball. The thing threw itself at her and she only just managed to roll away. She shot a beam of starlight but her aim was off and she hit the tree that creaked and shuddered at the blow. The sphinx roared and shot at her with its claws out. She rolled but the thing caught onto her leg and she yelped in surprise and pain. She crawled over to the edge of the cliff and waited. The thing spun and launched but she moved and the creature stumbled for its footing. As it fell its claw caught onto her bracelet and the metal snapped. Both sphinx and bracelet tumbled off the cliff. Rosalie gasped and pulled herself to the edge._

I moved back into the clearing, shaking. I just relived 3 of the memories in my life that actually mean something. I looked around and realised for the first time what this place was. It wasn't heaven, it was me, and the trees were all my memories. I walked closer to one tree and listened, _"Well, if you want to spar I'll gladly take you on." _Kai's voice whispered to me. _"Me a ninja? Doubtful."_ Another called in my voice. I walked back to the middle of the clearing and sat down. I heard a crack and I spun, jumping up. A woman with golden hair and light yellow eyes was walking towards me, "Mom?" "Hello Rosey, you've grown so much." My mother's voice was so soothing to me that I ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. I felt tears race down my cheeks and I inhaled. She smelt just like she used to when she was alive, like flowers and honey. She embraced me for a while before pulling back, "What are you doing here?" "Well I came to tell you something. Sweetie I've been watching over you for a long time and now I've decided to help out a little more. You have to wake up," a shimmering picture of Kai's face appeared in front of me, "You love him and he loves you. You have to wake or not only will Ninjago fall but so will most of the other universes. I love you very much and I retrieved this for you, it will help in your quest to unlock your full power." She took my hand and pressed something into it. I looked and I gasped, fresh tears racing down my cheekbones. In my palm was the bracelet I had lost, no longer broken. I picked it up and fastened it around my wrist once more. "Now, you must go but before that I'll give you hint in unlocking full power, trust," my mom told me. I nodded and gave her one last squeeze. I pulled away and felt pollen and stars surround me, "I love you!" I shouted. She started to disappear but she smiled, "I love you to." There was a flash of light and I opened my eyes.

**Done with chapter 21**

**Question Time**

**What do you think about Rosalie's past?**

**Okay so two reviews and I update**

**See you all soon**


	22. Awake

**KiaFlame:**Thanks

**SergeantSarcasm7:**I was aiming for her mother to be really sweet because she might come up again later. Thanks for your review.

**Now that that's done here is...**

**Chapter 22**

**Awake**

Nya's POV

It had been over a week since the incident. We were fighting and I saw Rosalie fly up above all the dogs that were attacking her. She had stayed up there for a while before she had fainted and plummeted downwards. As she was falling a whistle rang out and all the creatures as well as the two dragons had disappeared. We had all rushed to Rose and we found her passed out and bleeding heavily. We had rushed her back to the ship as fast as we could. Now, a week later, she had yet to open her eyes. My brother was refusing to leave her side except to shower and use the toilet. I was bringing him food and he slept next to her. I was beginning to think I had been wrong when I assumed that Rose and Zane would be together. Brits also seemed worried about Rose; it seemed that Rose had taken over the role that Annabel had neglected. I sighed as I finished adding the last touch to my Samurai X armour. I decided to go and visit Rose. I walked into the infirmary and came to the site of Rosalie sitting up reading with a glass of water in her hand. She looked up and a smile came onto her face, "Hey Nya, what are you doing here? Isn't it a bit early?" I got over my shock and I ran and caught her in a bone-crushing hug. "OW!" I jumped back, my face tomato red. I had completely forgotten about her injuries, "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry!" "It's fine. Don't worry." I looked around and noticed that Kai was nowhere to be seen. He must be showering. I smiled at her, "Well after 3 weeks, I'm sure you can understand how worried everyone has been." She did a classic spit take, "What!?" "3 weeks, that's how long you were asleep for." She looked so shocked I thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, "That's interesting." I noticed a bracelet around her wrist and as I opened my mouth to ask about it, everyone on the bounty burst through the door, "What's going on?" Kai half shouted. Then they saw Rose sitting up, "ROSE!" Everyone gave her a huge hug, including Sensei, "Whoa! Star girl being crushed!" They laughed and pulled off of her. My brother was grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and walked forward again.

Kai's POV

She was awake. I couldn't stop smiling as everyone talked, she seemed much happier than I had ever seen her before. I joined into the conversation happily. Jay was telling her about what his fight against the hellhounds, although it was of course edited so that the fearless Jay was the hero. As he finished he puffed out his chest and we all burst out laughing, even him. "Rose, when you're healed could you by any chance teach me what you meant about verbal and maybe train me a little bit?" Everyone looked at Brittany as she asked Rose the question. Rose smiled, "Of course I will, I would be happy to." Brittany gave her a warm smile which she returned. I saw a shadow at the window and the look on Lloyd's face told me he had seen it as well. We ran to the window and pressed our faces to the glass. We were just in time to see something disappear into the forest. Everyone had now joined us. "What was that?" Zane asked. "No clue," I answered as I continued to watch the forest line. Nya left the room and I had no clue what she was doing until we saw the boosters power up and the bounty took off, soaring into the clouds. She walked back into the room, "I had a real bad feeling about that, sorry." "It's true I sensed that we didn't want to be around when whatever that was returned." I nodded in Sensei's direction and reclaimed my spot on the right of Rose's bed. I yawned and Rose turned to me, "Kai, when's the last time you slept?" I stifled another yawn, "It doesn't really matter." "Yes it does."

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

""Doesn't"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Ha, now go to sleep, I don't mind if you sleep here just rest." I nodded and fell closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep soon after

_Kai's dream_

_I was sitting on a cliff looking over the city. "I think it's beautiful," I jumped and looked at the person that was sitting next to me. I relaxed as I found myself starring into Rosalie Oak's beautiful, shinning silver eyes. We were so close I could feel her body heat. She was looking straight into my eyes and I became aware that her hand was under mine. I went red but she looked me in the eyes and her gaze refused to let me go. I smiled lightly and she gave me a dazzling smile. We moved closer and our lips connected. I felt sparks and our lips moved in sync._

Marco's POV

I was watching through the spirit monitor as the girl finally woke up. I really wanted to kill her and finish the job I started years ago. I felt Annabel move up beside me on my right and the snake Scales on my other side, I smirked, this alliance may work after all.

**And there you have it, chapter 22**

**I'll admit this chapter wasn't my best work but it will do and the next chapter will be better.**

**Question Time**

**Who thinks its obvious that Kai likes Rose?**

**Until next time, (AKA When I get two reviews), Midnight Horse is out.**


	23. Training

**Hey my amazing readers**

**I'm glad so many people liked chapter 22**

**This chapter is really short. Sorry**

**Review Replies**

**_AnnaJulian: _**It is obvious, right

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**I would also freak if I feel asleep for that long

**_Anonymous: _**I'm really glad you like Rose

**_LovegirlLOVE: _**Here is the update you asked for. Sorry it's so short.

**Okay now onto…**

**Chapter 23**

**Training**

**Brittany's POV**

I was standing with Rosalie in the middle of a large clearing. The others were watching but I couldn't really focus on them. "Alright, to start with you have to focus on your core. For me I focus on the stars and I picture them around me, you must use bubbles." I did as she said and I felt power rising around me. "Good, now look at me." I lifted my head and looked at Rose, she was glowing but I knew I was as well. "Let's try the basics, spirit animals." I focused and I felt my body shrinking, my spine lengthened my nose grew more pointy and two fuzzy ears grew out of the top of my head. I felt my hair retract back into my scalp as my body erupted into snow white fur. My limbs shortened and my fingers shrunk, pads appearing on my palm. I looked up at her as it was all over in a matter of seconds. "Alright now turn back." I quickly did so. "Each animal represents something. The falcon shows determination and grace while the Arctic fox shows intelligence and sweetness. Now for verbal picture in your head what you want to do. Start with a power you already know." I started thinking about my giant eagle*. "Now if you have one choose a name that you will remember." I thought about it for a while, Eagle flyer? No. Bubble Eagle? No. Air Bubble? No. Flight of the Bubble? Yes that will work for now. "I'm ready." I said opening my eyes and staring into Rosalie's silver irises. She gestured for me to go ahead, "Flight of the Bubble!" At my words a huge eagle appeared and flew around. Everyone clapped, "Rose could you show us one of your powers in verbal?" I asked her timidly. She nodded and held up her hands, "STARSTREAK!" No sooner had she said this, a huge bolt of stars appeared and sliced through three trees, reducing them to sawdust. We all stood with our mouths agape. "Okay here's the deal, you do a power verbally and then I'll do a power verbally." I nodded and started to think, "Bubble Blast!" I released a whole flurry of bubbles that destroyed a whole line of trees. I could feel the triumphant smile on my face. "Blinding Spot!" A bright light caused me to shut my eyes tightly, when I opened my eyes I saw Rose standing with a glow radiating off of her. Wow. Focus, "Blow Bubble Blow!" my miniature bubble tornado appeared around me. "Star winds!" A whole bunch of stars came around causing all trees to lose their leaves with the force of the gale. "Bubble Bomb!" All the bubbles that were swirling around me shot off in different directions and exploded. "Star Birds!" A flock of birds flew down from the sky and circled the clearing, "Bubble Creatures!" Dozens of bubbles grew out of the ground and formed different shapes of different animals. "Stunning Shot!" a blast of starlight hit several trees. "Bubble Flurry!" an entire flurry of bubbles attacked the plants. This is how our game went for two hours. As Rosalie lifted her hand to say something else I noticed bracelet I had never seen before, "Rose what is the bracelet for?"

*Look back at chapter 5 if you need to remember the eagle

**There you go.**

**Again I am sorry about the length. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer**

**Question Time**

**Could anybody come up with a pairing name for Brittany/Lloyd and Rosalie/Kai. I will put it in the next chapter along with your name.**

**I will update soon. (Well as soon as I get 2 reviews)**

**Midnight Horse signing out**


	24. Safe

**Hi people**

**I'm suffering from insomnia, meaning that I can't sleep so I type**

**Review Replies**

**_saint4life: _**The others will come in later and at different times but I will say another is coming in soon

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**Thanks it was really just a filler so the fact that you found it fun made me smile

**Now onto…**

**Chapter 24**

**Safe**

Zane's POV

Rosalie froze at Brittany's seemingly innocent question. I looked at her wrist and for the first time I noticed that she did indeed have a bracelet on. It was beautifully woven from silver and it held a pendent. The pendent was a beautiful, striking yellow and had a bee in the centre or at least the symbol of a bee. Rose was staring at it and then with a sigh she sunk to the ground, "I suppose I should explain how I got this and why I'm all of a sudden wearing it." We all walked to her and sat around her. "When I was asleep or unconscious I was sort of dreaming. I was in a meadow, the constellations were shining down on me and the trees whispered all sorts of things. I was relaxed and although I knew there was no danger I still didn't feel safe. There were falcons sitting in the trees and one asked or more like gestured for me to touch the tree. As soon as I made contact with the bark I saw a memory flash before my eyes, it was from when I was six. I had just figured out my powers and I was showing my mom. I probably should mention my mom controlled pollen. Anyway I ran onto the street and some man tried to kidnap me. My mom stung him and then sprayed pollen causing him to run. My mom's spirit animal was a bee. I was crying so she wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth. When I wouldn't stop crying she gave me this bracelet. It was fashioned from pollen and she said that I was always safe," she fingered the bracelet. "The memory stopped and I stumbled backwards into another tree. This time it was when my mom had died. She had been lying bleeding having managed to kill the hell hound after it ripped her side apart. She was struggling for breath and I was sitting with her. I sobbed for what seemed like ages before she spoke to me. She told me she would always be with me and that I would always be safe as long as the bees delivered pollen to the plants, for that was her watching me. She said I was destined for great things and the bracelet was to remind me that we would always have a link if I believe and trust." Tears were flowing down her cheeks softly and both Nya and Brittany gave her a reassuring hug. "I backed away and another tree caught me, this time I was running. I remember the day even without being told, I was chased by a sphinx to the edge of a cliff. I was much younger and I didn't know how to fight properly yet. The sphinx attacked me and all I did was dodge and hope that it wouldn't catch me, it did. It somehow got its claw in my leg and yanked me. I kicked its side and it spun around to charge me. I crawled to the edge of the cliff and waited. My plan worked and the vile beast stumbled off the cliff but it managed to take my bracelet with it. I cried for days after that. I walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down. My mom came out of the forest and she told me that I had to wake up and go back to you guys. She said she brought me a present and she put my bracelet around my wrist saying that she had retrieved it for me. She then told me that it would help me unlock full power and she gave me one word that would help. Trust. My problem is that my mom was my rock and my walls. She was the one that kept me safe and protected me from the outside world, without her everything seems a lot more dull. Ever since she died I have never felt safe not where I am or who I'm with." Tears were creating a river on both of her cheeks as she sobbed at remembering. Jay stood up and joined the hug followed soon by Lloyd. I also went forward and gave her a hug from her side. Kai and Cole too walked forward and together we comforted her. We were a family and families stick with each other.

Kai's POV

We were all hugging Rose and just comforting her as she cried. It was the first time I had ever seen her cry. "Rose we're all here for you. You are safe; I can assure you that none of the people here will ever intentionally hurt you. If they do I'm sure everyone will get them for it." I told her. "Yeah, Rose we all look out for each other and we will all take on anyone that dares to hurt you." Lloyd said. "We are a family Rosalie even if not by blood." Zane said looking her in the eyes. "We will be there for you if you need us, agreed?" Cole asked. "Agreed!" everyone said instantaneously. A glow was coming from in between us and we all let go and backed away. Rosalie was glowing brightly her entire body lit up like a candle. "What's happening to her!?" Jay partly screamed. "True Potential or as she calls it full power." Sensei's voice caused us all to jump. Where did he come from? "How?" Kinda wondering about that myself. "Like she said herself Rosalie has never felt safe since her mother died. With you all showing her that she was it caused her to unlock her potential." Rose was now glowing so bright that it hurt to look at her. She started to float upwards and was soon surrounded by stars. The star eagles started to fly around her head and all the constellations appeared bowing down to the girl who they considered their master. Rose stopped glowing and she floated down, landing on her feet. She smiled and all the constellations and birds vanished. A picture appeared in front of her, bordered by stars. Everyone walked in to get a closer look, but then we froze at what we were looking at. It was the area where all the Great Devourer's venom had been taken. The area we called Evil Lake.

**And there, one of my favourite chapters is up**

**Question Time**

**What do you think the next ninja will control?**

**Click the review button and find out what happens next. (Remember 2 reviews)**

**Peace out**


	25. Don't touch anything!

**Hello everybody**

**Review Replies**

**_AnnaJulian: _**;)

**_KiaFlame: _**It is

**_saint4life: _**Good guess but no

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**It is something that I haven't seen anyone do yet but none of those three

**And Now Here Comes…**

**Chapter 25**

**Don't touch anything!**

Cole's POV

It could have been anywhere but it just had to be at the Evil Lake. Does this mean that whoever the next ninja is they will be evil? We were a few minutes away and everyone was in the control room, everyone but Kai. I wonder where he is? I yawned and continued to watch out of the window with a bored expression. This might be a problem. I saw Lloyd and Brittany get up and leave silently and soon after Rose walked out mumbling something about going for a fly. Sensei went to get tea and Zane went to meditate. Jay watched them leave then gave Nya a smile and ran out to go work on his invention. I sighed and returned my gaze to the small green spot I could see coming closer. All of a sudden alarms started to go off, "Nya, what's wrong?" "I don't know the bounty's malfunctioning we're going down!" I gasped and ran to the controls, desperately trying to regain control. Nya grabbed the wheel and started attempting to stop the ship from going into a nosedive. The ship groaned as she twisted it hard and we hit the ground with a bone shaking thud. Dust flew everywhere and I felt myself hit the wall, hard. I got up groggily and looked around; Nya was getting up next to me shaking her head, "Ow." "Let's get out of here and find the others." I told her. She nodded and we walked to where the door was; only now it was halfway up the wall. We must have landed the bounty on its side! We climbed up to the door and walked to the deck. We found everyone except for Rosalie. Kai was covered in what looked like the sand from inside our punching bags, Zane looked slightly shaken, Sensei was drenched in tea, Jay was soaked in oil and Lloyd and Brittany were coated in wood chips. "What happened? And has anyone seen Rose?" Kai sounded slightly angry. "I have no clue we lost control of the bounty completely and when we tried to stop it from crashing nose first we just sped up the decline." Nya's voice was shaking slightly. "Where's Rose?" Kai repeated. "ROSE!" everyone shouted at the top of their lungs. "Here!" a voice called back. We ran to the side of the bounty and found Rosalie as a falcon trapped with one of her wings stuck underneath the ship. "Are you okay?" Zane asked. "Fine, I just can't move." We all tried to get her out until Kai burnt a small hole through the bounty and we yanked her wing out. She transformed back and examined her arm. "I've cracked it but nothing serious. It'll heal soon." She was half talking to herself. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Kai calm down seriously, I caught myself thinking. "Yep, I'm great," She smiled brightly, "Come on we have another ninja to find." We started to walk in the direction of the green lake.

Lloyd's POV

We walked for what seemed like forever. I was hot, bored and sore. I growled as we marched towards the stupid lake. When the bounty had crashed Brittany and I had been talking and cuddling while watching T.V and the whole bookshelf had almost crushed us but Brittany had thrown her war fans and I had shot a blast at it. The result, the thing exploding all over us. Well it wasn't as bad as Jay who looked like he had tried to swim in oil or Sensei who had probably spilled his entire kettle all over himself. I think Kai had hit the punching bag and it erupted all over him. We're almost there I felt like doing a dance but I resisted because I didn't really want to give them blackmail material. We soon got there and I winced, this stuff was the reason my dad is evil and currently living in the underworld. The stuff stank and glowed as it moved around with the currents. We or rather Zane noticed a group of trees clumped together on the far bank and seeing as we're in the middle of the desert it's our best bet. When we eventually got there I was even more grumpy and irritable although I don't think I was the only one, Jay looked ready to snap at anyone who bugged him. As we looked around we saw absolutely nothing, Rose even looked on the branches of the three oaks that towered above us. They should have been dead but they appeared to be growing happily out of the ground, so someone must have been watering them. I had to sit down so I put my back against one of the trunks and looked around and up. "Guys there's nothing here!" Jay whined loudly. All of a sudden a long black shape dropped out of the tree. We all froze as we came face to face with a 2.5 meter long Inland Taipan* and I was inches away from its coiled body!

***The Inland Taipan is also called the Fierce Snake is the world's most venomous land snake and it is found in Australia. It is very rare though and seldom seen. Its venom is mainly neurotoxic. There have been no recorded human deaths though.**

**P.S: I love animals and I know a lot about them so if I randomly sprout animal facts feel free to just ignore them**

**Question Time**

**If you were a ninja what would you control?**

**Also an extra question: Now can you guess what the next ninja will control?**

**The time when I get two reviews shall be the time of an update**

**Midnight Horse is now going to fly away. (Sprouts wings and takes off)**


	26. Who Are You

**Hey**

**Two updates in one day. Yay**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**You will have to read to see. Thanks I really know a lot about them

**_AnnaJulian: _**That's really awesome. You must love water. Read and find out

**Now for…**

**Chapter 26**

**Who are you?**

Cole's POV

We all stood dead still as the creature hissed and writhed tensing as if about to launch and then relaxing but as soon as one of us moved the thing would coil. Lloyd was hardly daring to breathe as the thing looked around. Why did it have to be a snake? It could have been absolutely anything else. Lloyd seemed to be planning on jumping away as fast as he could the next time the thing relaxed but Zane shook his head clearly saying don't. "Whoa Tyler relax! We aren't exactly 100% sure they're enemies and if they are you can have them," a feminine voice rang through the trees. The snake, who must have been Tyler, looked up nodded its head and retreated. A girl dropped from the trees and looked at us and I couldn't help but stare. She had a bob haircut, her hair was a dark, wavy brown and her eyes were a glowing green that stood out against her well-tanned skin. She had a slim body and she had half of a beautiful smile on her face. For some reason she looked really familiar. She looked at us, "Now who are you? Oh and I wouldn't advise lying, Tyler isn't the only one who isn't fond of intruders." The tree branches rustled and the sand started to move. Lloyd jumped up and came to stand next to us as snakes, scorpions, lizards and spiders appeared. This girl wasn't fooling around and I might not be the best at animal knowledge but from the look Zane had I guessed I didn't want to be bitten by any of these. "How did you get so many of the world's most deadly animals?" She smirked at Zane, "All venomous animals love me but none are known for their patience. So you might want to answer soon." "I'm Cole ninja of earth, the one in white is Zane ninja of ice, the one in red is Kai ninja of fire, the one in blue is Jay ninja of lightning and the one in green is Lloyd controller of all 4 elements the Samurai is Nya and the one with tea is our Sensei, the girl with gold hair is Rosalie the controller of…." "Stars and the other is controller of Bubbles." "Yep, I'm Brittany and sorry but I can't read auras yet." "Can you Rosalie." "Call me Rose and yes I can, controller of venom or do you prefer poison?" "Either is fine, there isn't really that much of a difference." We listened to their exchange carefully, that explains why venomous animals listen to her so well. "That's great but we still don't know your name." I think the heat is getting to Lloyd. "Hayley Campbell." "Hayley, you are the destined silver ninja of venom or poison. NINJAGO!" Sensei preformed spinjitzu and when his tornado stopped Hayley was wearing a beautiful silver suit complete with light green rims. I know I just met her and all but she looked seriously hot! She looked down and smiled, "I guess I am. Well it must have taken you a while to get here, what with me making your ship stop, so are you hungry or thirsty?" "One minute that was you?" "Yes, Jay is it, I kind of didn't know who you were so I just stopped the ship, but I can fix it." "Okay great and I'm hungry seeing as it was Cole's turn to make lunch today so what do you have?" I grumbled and she simply laughed, "My Croque Monsieur is almost ready so come on up." "Up where? I flew up past those trees and saw nothing." Rose said sounding almost disbelieving that she had been wrong. "I'm guessing your spirit animal is the falcon seeing as no other bird has flown around these trees before." "Yeah hers is a falcon and mine is an arctic fox. What's yours?" "A black panther the symbol for stealth and fear. So are you coming, just climb the tree and I'll tell you when to stop. Don't worry about branches braking, these trees have been here for over 400 years." With that she launched into the trees, swinging up with ease, showing great agility. Nya climbed out of her suit and Brittany created bubbles around everyone and we floated up. As we floated up Jay asked, "Does anyone know what Croque Monsieur is?" We all laughed, he had gotten the pronunciation completely wrong. Other than that I'm quite sure nobody had a clue what we were going to be eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's POV

We got up to around the middle of the huge tree where Hayley signalled for us to come closer. She climbed into a hole and we all looked at each other sceptically, but we went in anyway. It was amazing; it looked as if we had walked into a small house there was a lounge, a kitchen, a dining room and a small hall going off to the side. "Not amazing but it's enough." I then realised that there were a wide variety of vials lining the in wall, "Hayley, what's in these vials?" I asked her as I walked closer. "Poisons and venoms." She answered calmly. I backed away slowly. "Lunch is done!" she said in a sing song voice and she threw large chunks of meat, fish and other stuff out of the door we had come in through. I shuddered, "Sorry but I have to feed them even if it's gross." She apologised. I nodded and she washed her hands multiple times. "Here's our lunch." It turns out that Croque Monsieur is actually just a fancy way to say ham and cheese toasted sandwich. They were delicious and she gave us all coke while she took a glass of what looked like clear liquid that I was pretty sure wasn't water. "Hayley, what is that?" Apparently I'm not the only one Zane noticed as well. "Oh this, its Death Adder venom." What?! She smiled and drunk it all, "Why do you live here of all places?" Nya asked. "Well it's the place I was my mother lived. My mom controlled sand so she chose a spot in the desert and she got a witch to create her this house. The fact that there's a large lake full of powerful venom is an added bonus for me." "But doesn't the Devourer's venom make things turn evil. It did that to my dad." "Yes it does but as I'm immune to all venom types it doesn't affect me other then give more power." We continued talking and getting to know each other.

**Question Time**

**Do you like Hayley so far?**

**If I get another two reviews I can update 3 times in one day.**

**See you soon or not depending**


	27. Game Night

**Cheerio everybody**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**There is a lot more secrets she's keeping though

**_AnnaJulian: _**I'm glad you like her

_**Anonymous:**_Well I can tell you that Cole isn't with the ninja of water. Sorry. Thanks a lot I work really hard on this story.

**_AnnoyingBanana:_**Thanks so much

**_ZaneNinjaOfIce:_**Thanks :D

**_EVILGIRL59:_**Thanks I'm glad you think so

**_ninjagirlrocks120: _**Your reviews always light up my day. Thanks. I'm glad you like her and I tried to do something that I hadn't seen before

_**KiaFlame:**_ I'm happy

**And let's give a warm welcome to…**

**Chapter 27**

**Game Night**

Zane's POV

Jay and Lloyd were running around hyperactively because tonight was game night. We were going to play a bunch of games. Well I hope we don't scare Hayley away on her second night aboard the bounty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay's POV

We were all sitting on the deck with all the lights on. I always planned the schedule of which games we played and in which order. I think everyone would be happy with our first game, "We're playing spin the bottle!" "WHAT!" Everyone except Zane screamed. Hayley looked at me as if I was insane. "Sorry Jay, but there is absolutely no way I'm playing spin the bottle." "Yes you are." In the end I had everyone sitting in a circle around a glass bottle. "Okay since I suggested it I'll go first." I spun the bottle and it landed on Kai so I spun again, we made a rule it had to be with someone of a different gender. This time it landed on Brittany so we gave each other a quick peck before Nya spun. Hers landed on Zane and she gave him a tiny kiss and gave the bottle to Kai. He got Rose and blushing furiously gave her a kiss. She handed the bottle to Lloyd and he got Nya so after a quick kiss the bottle was given to Hayley. Nervously she spun the bottle and it landed on Cole. They both leaned in and touched their lips a little longer than necessary. I shrugged it off and we continued to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's POV

"Video Game Tournament!" Oh Brilliant. We all sat down as Jay loaded the game. We each had a controller and I noticed that Cole kept glancing at Hayley and then looking away before she could see him staring. That was weird. The game finally loaded and we split into teams. On the gold team there was Rosalie, Hayley, Jay and Zane. On the silver team there was Lloyd, Brittany, Nya, Cole and Me. We outnumbered them so Rose had an extra life. If she died she would be allowed to keep playing. We started and at the semi-finals so far the statistics were:

10. Rosalie

9. Jay

8. Zane

7. Nya

6. Kai

5. Rosalie

4. Brittany

3.

2.

1.

Left in the game were Lloyd, Hayley and Cole. As they played Cole got Lloyd out so now it was him vs. Hayley and though she may not look like it, that girl is mean when it comes to playing. So we had to wait about an hour before we had a winner.

Bronze: Lloyd

Silver: Hayley

Gold: Cole

Hayley had accidently killed herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lloyd's POV

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command or Torture!" I swear I have no clue where Jay comes up with these things. We were once again in a circle and Jay was choosing someone to go. We had written truth, dare etc. on paper and shoved them in a bag. "Cole, pick one." Cole reached in and reads, "Kiss." "Okay, you can either kiss Hayley on the lips for a minute or kiss the underneath of the bounty." He glared at Jay and gave Hayley a kiss. After a minute they pulled away and sat down, both as red as a tomato. Cole picked up the bag, "Lloyd." I reached in and pulled out command, "Okay I command you to cut a pillow and spray the feathers all over the city." Okay that's not so bad. After covering the city and confusing everyone that was outside I sat back down. "Nya." She got dare, "You can take your Samurai X suit apart or you can wear a tiara and a dress and walk around town." She shot me a look that if looks could kill I think I would be dead and turned to ash by now. She soon got back from her walk and we were all killing ourselves laughing. Kai was next and he got kiss as well, so after giving Brittany a small kiss, which I felt like killing him for, he gave it to Zane. Zane got double dare so soon both him and Kai were dancing on the roof of the tallest building in Ninjago. Next was Rose and after flying around screeching that the world was going to end in 5 minutes as a dare she gave Hayley the bag. "Truth." Hayley called out. An evil smirk came onto Rosalie's face, "If you had to date anyone in this room who would you choose?" "Well, I would have to say Cole. Now Brittany your turn." Cole's face was beetroot red. Our fun with this continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany's POV

"Two truths and a lie!" Are you kidding me? "I'll start." I put up my hand. Everyone looked at me, might as well get this over with, "I suck at stealth, I used to paint my nails baby blue and I love my brother. Lloyd can only guess after the first try." Lloyd knew already. They discussed, "That you love your brother because you don't have a brother." I looked at Lloyd, "They're wrong. It's that you used to paint your nails baby blue because you still paint your toenails." I smiled and nodded at Lloyd. "You paint your toenails?" "Yes Jay, I do. By the way I had a brother but he died when he was one." Their eyes were wide, "Rose, you're next." "Sure, I hate spring, I've never worn a dress and I use to be able to sit on my hair." My eyes went wide, none of them made any sense. Kai jumped up, "It's you hate spring because you can't hate spring it's your mothers season." Rose nodded and told Hayley to go. This one might be hard because we don't really know her. "I can talk to poisonous animals, I am half French and I have been to Egypt." One minute I think I have this, "You aren't half French are you?" Jay interrupted my thoughts. "No, she's never been to Egypt." "*Oui la Brittany est ᾲ droite." "You're French?" "My dad was." "So you speak it fluently?" Cole's inquisitive. "Yes, Nya maintenant c'est ᾲ votre tour." "That means it's my turn right?" Hayley nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie's POV

"I never!" I love that game. We are now all in a circle with **5 sweets in front of us. "Okay Hayley you first." She rolled her eyes, "I've never flown to the dark island." I smiled and ate a sweet, Brittany did to. "You guys have flown to the dark island?" Both of us nodded. "We've gone by boat." "Doesn't count because she said flown." They groaned. "Brittany, go." "I've never been bitten by a Cotton Mouth." Smart girl. Cotton Mouths are highly poisonous but there is an anti-venom. To everyone's surprise Hayley ate one of her sweets. When we all looked at her she smiled, "Cotton Mouths have a good powerful venom." Okay anyway, my turn. "I've never had tomorrows tea." Lloyd smiled and ate one of his causing us to stare at him now. He looked up, "I suppose I should tell you guys that I'm actually 10." Okay now that was different. Brittany doesn't seem shocked so I guess she knew. "Frais et bizarre." "What?" "Oh sorry, I sometimes speak French randomly." And that's how our game went on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayley's POV

"7 minutes in heaven!" Did Jay just say that for real? 7 minutes au paradis? "Okay guys put your name on a piece on paper and throw it in the bag and then girls pick one." Rosalie picked first and she got Zane so basically nothing happened, then Brittany choose and she got Kai so this game was getting boring. Then it was my turn and I got Cole, oh no. I'll admit that I have a small crush on him but still two days is quite a short time. We walked into the closet and Cole came closer to me, "Look Hayley I have no clue if you want to do anything but I'm fine if you do want to." I looked at him. Is he seriously saying that? I nodded and he gently kissed me on the lips. "Hayley I know that we barely know each other but I seriously like you and I have from the moment you saved Lloyd from your snake so will you be mine?" I smiled, "Oui, I vous avez aimé dès le moment où nos avons rencontré." He chuckled, "I hope that means yes." I nodded and he leaned forward as the door flew open, "Sensei says we must go to bed because we have to teach Hayley spinjitzu tomorrow." Oh well at least I have a boyfriend.

***Sorry if my French is wrong. Blame it on Google translator**

****I know you usually play with 20 sweets but I had to make it shorter**

**Question Time**

**What did you think of Cole and Hayley's little moment**

**Two reviews and I won't get the flu**

**You'll get an update and I won't be late**

**I promise**

**Bye bye**


	28. A date

**Sup peoples**

**Today I am super excited and hyper so yay yay yay. My friend is with me so say hi,**

**Blue: Hey**

**Isn't she fun.**

**Review Replies**

**_AnnaJulian: _** It is just so sweet

**_The ninja of shadows: _**They so do. Thanks by the way

**Now for…**

**Chapter 28**

**A Date**

Cole's POV

We were training Hayley on her powers and spinjitzu so far she had at least managed to create a tornado, even if she can't control it. She was currently spinning out of control and destroying most of the equipment. I looked over the side of the bounty to see a mark on it, I thought back to how she had helped us fix the bounty.

Flashback

We were all standing around the bounty as it lay on its side in the dirt. "Wow, I didn't think it landed this badly." Hayley walked over to our fuel tanks and placed her hand on it. As she did a large quantity of silver liquid came out and poured onto the sand. The engine grumbled back to life and she smiled but one problem remained, it was still lying on its side. Hayley walked to the bounty's wood and she placed her hands underneath it. We had all thought she was going to try and lift it with her hands until a huge swirling green and silver shape engulfed her. The shape stretched and when it stopped moving there was a huge snake with its head shoving the ship back to an upright position. When it was done it shrunk again and seemingly evaporated leaving a smirking Hayley, "Sorry about the burn mark." We all laughed and shrugged it off.

I snapped out of my memory to see Hayley walking around dizzily as everyone else packed up laughing. I took a deep breath and looked at my hands to see that they were shaking slightly; I stepped down to Hayley as she shook her head. "Hayley?" "Yes Cole." "I….I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" She gazed at me, all signs of dizziness gone, "Of course." I smiled then showed her to the weapons rack where she grabbed the bronze knuckles without a second thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayley's POV

I was looking for Nya everywhere! She seemed to have disappeared. I growled under my breath and walked around. I stuck my head into Brittany and Rosalie's room but all that was there was Brittany and Lloyd talking about something. I marched into the control room and there she was, sitting reading. "NYA!" She jumped at my voice and turned to face me, "Hey Hayley." "I have a date tonight and I really need your help because it's kinda my first date." She looked shocked, "You've never been on a date before?" when I shook my head she gasped, "Well then come on. Who is it with?" I went ruby red, "Cole." "I KNEW IT." "Ow, my ears, did you have to deafen me?" "Sorry, I'm  
really happy that you got together, by the way how is this your first date ever?" "I grew up in the desert fending for myself." "Right." We raced into Nya's room which I shared with her, she threw open her closets and started to scratch through them. When she found the outfit and makeup we ran into the bathroom and she started getting me ready. I ended up wearing a pair of jeans with a beautiful purple top that fell over my hips perfectly. Nya was disappointed that my ears weren't pierced but she got over it and substituted the earrings for a bracelet. I was wearing strappy black heels that I could barely balance in but Nya said I would get used to them. For makeup, which I swear I felt like killing her for, she put light pink eye shadow on me completed with mascara. She forced pink blush on and told me I had to wear hot pink lipstick. I don't know why I did this I feel like a giant plastic doll. At least all she did to my hair was straighten it and tuck one side behind my ear. She smirked and shoved me out to go see Cole.

Cole's POV

I was waiting for Hayley while trying to ignore Jay's consistent teasing. "Cole and Hayley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I swear I'm going to kill him soon. As he finished his song Hayley walked around the corner and I froze in place. I completely forgot that anyone else was there. Her outfit was amazing and her makeup was just right, not too much and not too little. I suddenly realised I was staring and I quickly looked away and then back at her. She walked towards me with a smile and I could hear the others laughing at my reaction. "Wow, Hayley you look beautiful." "Merci, vous regardez bien ainsi." "I have no idea what you just said." She laughed, "I said thanks and you look good as well." I made a mental note to try and learn French. We walked off the bounty laughing as I tried to understand everything she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayley's POV

Tonight was amazing! We had gone to a movie, eaten dinner and then gotten ice cream. I know it sounds like one of those things that happens in movies and it also probably sounds cheesy but it wasn't, it was so much fun. We were walking back to the bounty talking when I noticed the time, it was 10:31! I grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him to the bounty where I ran straight up onto the deck and I climbed up the mast. Cole followed me with a confused expression. I sat down and summoned a ball of venom which I shot into the sky. It exploded and formed the shape of a panther but then something happened, and it caused me to gasp and for hate to boil in my blood.

**Question Time**

**Was the date cute?**

**Review for an update.**

**Blue: Don't forget two reviews and Midnight Horse will even leave our movie marathon just to update for you.**

**See ya soon my awesome readers**


	29. Hatered is Powerful

**Olla**

**Awesome response to chapter 28**

**Review Replies**

**_AnnaJulian: :D_** Awesome

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**LoL it was cute though

**Now for…**

**Chapter 29**

**Hatred is powerful**

Hayley's POV

I literally snarled like a panther defending its kill as the once green and silver panther morphed and turned into a skeletal form. Lily, that b*tch. I jumped of the mast and did one quick flip before landing upright without any trouble; after all it's true that a cat always lands on her feet. Ignoring Cole's shouts I ran off the bounty and into the forest where I unleashed my powers at their max. I shot venom everywhere and I summoned my snake, aiding me in destroying half the forest. I was angry and it was better to take it out on the trees than the city.

Nya's POV

We were all waiting for the lovebirds to come back from their date when Cole came running through the doors saying something that nobody could understand. "Cole, slow down." "Hayley she ran into the forest." We all raced outside and Cole pointed to the sky, "She saw that and then she just snarled like a cat and ran off." We looked up to see a skeleton with what looked like a knife mark going through its chest. "I know that symbol, it's the sign that Lily Deramen uses to show that she's been to a place." Rosalie said her eyes wide as she watched the shape drift through the sky. "One minute who the heck is Lucy Derman?" Agreeing with my brother. "Lily Deramen is a cold blooded killer. Although it's expected seeing as she is half demon." "Half demon? How is that possible?" "Her mother was a blood demon that seduced a man and ended up with a half human child." "I've heard of her." Brittany said jumping up. "Come on, we have to find Hayley!" Cole shouted. We ran into the forest and after about 3 minutes we stopped dead. A large portion of the forest was gone, burned away completely. Lying in the middle of the carnage was Hayley. Cole ran to her at top speed and checked her pulse. We all walked to them slowly. I looked at what used to be trees and plants but was now rubble. Cole picked Hayley up bridal style and brought her to us, I could see her shirt rising and falling so I knew she was at least alive. Rosalie looked at her and then at Cole, "Don't worry; she's simply tired herself out. Just give her and her powers time to rest and it'll be absolutely fine." We all looked around and Jay seemed to realise something, "Are you saying that she did all of this by herself?" I then saw the truth in his words but why would she do any of this destruction? She was normally a lot less destructive to nature in particular. Rosalie nodded, "She must have been pretty mad seeing as she used up so much power on a tree." We turned and walked back to the bounty, Cole holding Hayley protectively into his chest.

Unknown Person's POV

I sat on my perch watching as Hayley's friends carried her back to that flying excuse for a ship. If only I could, "See the point. If you agree we will soon have the world of Ninjago at our figure tips and after that most of the universe as well." I turned to the speaker, "What do you mean Annebella it is impossible to get the entire universe." "Annabel, and it isn't impossible daughter of a demon, see these books they speak of a way to communicate with other dimensions and a path to travel into them." I thought about it, "Fine, I will join your petty alliance but be warned I take orders from nobody and I will not accept a leader unless it is me." "Deal." That girl had better watch her back though. "We could use your capabilities in our army." I looked at her, "I work better alone but I'll attempt to be co-operative as long as nobody gets in my way."

Cole's POV

I carried Hayley to one of the infirmary's white beds and laid her gently on the covers. She wasn't moving at all except for her steady breathing. I slumped into the chair that was next to the bed and I examined her face. She looked content but tired at the same time. I had no clue why she had destroyed half the forest but it wasn't that big of a deal. Rosalie said she would wake up and that it wouldn't be that bad but still I felt worried out of my mind. We hadn't kissed yet, okay fine I did kiss her when we were in the cupboard but that was like a baby peck that didn't really mean much to either of us. None of the others had followed but I had the feeling that they were thinking about what I had done. When I had carried her back I had held her a little tighter then I needed to but I feel like protecting her is something I should do. I gently caressed her cheek as she lay on the bed. I could feel her hot breath against my skin as I came close to her nose. Those symbols in the sky meant something to her and I didn't know what. I noticed something on her neck and I reached out and touched it. It was a necklace, one that had been hidden by her clothing. I examined the pendent and I almost laughed at how well it suited her. It was a silver panther that had been studded with what looked like emerald and diamond. I'm not talking the fake ones that you see on normal jewellery, these were real and by the looks of it worth a hell of a lot. I dropped the necklace as it began to glow powerfully. It began to beep and everyone rushed in as the noise was loud enough to wake the city the object spun so that the jaguar's head was pointing west, "What the heck is going on?" "The pendent is like a GPS, it wants to show us where the weapons are." Sensei said with absolute sincerity. I wonder how it is that he always seems to know everything. Well I guess we know where we're going now.

**Question Time**

**Do you think Annabel is winning?**

**2 reviews for 3 updates in a day**


	30. This Place Is Scary

**Hey People**

**It's my brothers party today so I am a tiny bit annoyed seeing as I have to get all dressed up.**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**Well there will be 3 more so prepare

**_saint4life: _**Thanks

**And here is…**

**Chapter 30**

**This place is creepy**

Jay's POV

Hayley had woken up yesterday which is actually good seeing as Rosalie said that with the amount of power she used up she should have only woken in 2 days' time but now we would go into Venom Canyon today. Yep Venom Canyon one of the scariest, creepiest places you can imagine. I got shivers just thinking about what it would be like when we went down there. It was a well-known fact that people who went into there rarely came out alive and if they did they were insane. We get to go there and search for weapons all while trying to stay alive. Lucky us. That's why we're all standing at the edge of the canyon looking down at what appeared to be endless darkness. Everyone was nervous that much was obvious. Rosalie and Brittany seemed the weakest but Rose had explained it was because their powers don't work around somebody else's power area. I gulped as I saw what appeared to be mist or smoke curling lazily up from the crack. "Well we might as well go. We aren't going to find those weapons by standing staring at the Canyon." Rose has point. With a deep breath we all started to descend the rocky cliff side. As I took my fifth step the dirt beneath me shifted and I lost my grip. I screamed as I fell only to be caught by a green snake that moved me back to the cliff. I smiled in thanks as Hayley realised the venom stripe that she had saved me with. She nodded her head and began to climb down yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany's POV

We finally reached what appeared to be the bottom I stopped and looked around. It was by far the scariest place I had ever been to. A lazy river of venom coiled through the centre, writhing and steaming as it moved along. It was hot and stuffy in there and I struggled to draw in a breath as the moisture in the air attempted to invade my lungs. The walls seemed to be oozing and as Lloyd took a step forward a freaky noise filled the air. We all looked around in pure shock. Hayley took a step forward and dipped her fingers into the river. "Wow, this is actual Basilisk venom. This stuff is extremely powerful." We all walked forward as she flicked the stuff off of her skin and back into the rest. I looked up but it seemed that the same mist that prohibited us from seeing down into here stopped us from seeing the sky. A large screech filled the air and I shivered unintentionally. "I'm going to take a guess that if we follow that noise we will find your dragon." Lloyd said to Hayley who was staring at the venom stream with lustful eyes as if she would give anything to be allowed to run and jump into it. She snapped out of her dreamy gaze and nodded her head. We started to follow the river upstream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's POV

We walked along what seemed to be a never-ending turret of giant snake venom. I could see everyone was weary of this place, not that I blame them. I don't like this area at all, it was really creepy. As Jay opened his mouth to say something a roar shook the ground and we all looked up to see two huge snakes. I'm talking bigger than the Great Devourer. Hayley's eyes went wide and she stepped forward looking the creatures in the eye. We all held our breath until the snake launched and we jumped out of the way. "These Basilisk are what guard this place, we need to somehow kill these two and find those weapons before the others become aware of our presence." I felt myself wonder how the heck Hayley knew that before I remembered that she could talk to poisonous animals. The second creature reared up to launch and it was hit in the jaw by two fans which flew back to their owner as soon as they penetrated the scales that covered the snake. Blood gushed out of the things mouth and it let loose a scream of sorts that shook the walls. We soon fell into a deal sort of, Jay, Cole, Nya, Brittany and Hayley took on the first serpent and Rose, Lloyd, Zane and I focused on the second. The snake we were fighting tried to bite Lloyd and he dodged it only to forget about the thick tail that hit him across his back and wrapped around Rose, lifting her up into the air. I swung my sword viciously to try and get her down. She struggled uselessly and then she sighed, "This is getting annoying." Rose let her wings appear and because the thing wasn't expecting it she fell to the ground. The creature moved away so that it was side by side with the other creature which was now bleeding from both its jaw and several points in its tail. I looked around at our friends and noticed that we were missing someone, "Um guys where's Hayley?" Everyone started to look while watching the snakes that seemed to be planning on attacking when we least expected it. All of a sudden the one snake went completely rigid and it fell sideways, crashing into the wall and lying there. That's when I noticed Hayley on its back, her nails digging into its flesh. She looked up with a weary smile and quickly ran over to us, her nails dripping blood. "How did you do that?" Zane looked completely surprised as he asked the question we were all thinking. "Easy I took some of the venom in the walls which by the way is Boomslang venom and I covered my nails with it. You would think that these huge snakes wouldn't be vulnerable to such venoms but apparently they are. After my nails were covered I climbed the wall and jumped onto its back digging my claws into it." "Claws?" I asked. "Yes claws. You know half morphing but a very basic form of it." I opened my mouth to ask what the advanced form was but I was interrupted by the second snake's angry wail. Hayley turned around and we all got ready to face the upset beast head on. The Basilisk as Hayley called them hissed and lifted itself up to its full height which was very good if intimidating us was what it had planned on doing. Jay looked like he was a ghost or at least as pale as one anyway. The snake took a snap at us and we all jumped in different directions to avoid becoming the serpents snack.

Cole's POV

We all moved out of the way as a huge olive green head with glowing red eyes took a snap at us. I moved out of the way as it swung its head like a club in an attempt to knock us all off our feet. I rammed my scythe blade into the creature's body and it spun on me with a roar. I backed away but not fast enough and I tripped over its tail. I was now lying flat on my back with rocks digging through my outfit and into my skin. The beast moved over me and roared its hot breath blasting my face as I wrinkled my nose at the scent. I almost vomited up my breakfast as the smell of rotting carcasses and old blood slammed into me. I forgot about that soon enough because the beast's blood stained fangs were inches away from my face. I gulped as I noticed the venom dripping off of them. I had a small cut on my body and just my luck that is where one drop fell. It burned like hell and I yelled in pain as I felt like I had caught fire for some reason. The snake opened its jaw to bite me but then nothing happened.

Zane's POV

I saw that the serpent had pinned Cole and I quickly alerted the others to the problem. Rose slammed her fist into the snake's side and her gauntlets created a large wound. I threw my shrunken and they found their mark, making two new cuts in the beast's body. Our weapons were tiny compared to the mass of the snake but they still made some pretty sizable injuries. Kai's sword sliced straight through the things scales and it roared as the blood created a new river alongside the venom one. Hayley tried to swipe at the thing with her claws but its tail slammed into her and she flew into the river. That stuff is dangerous. Everyone tried to get there but then her head appeared. She stood up and looked the thing in the eye, "Thanks." She called on her venom snake and the creature attacked turning the Basilisk into a corpse. A hiss escaped it and Hayley waded out of the river. We ran over to Cole who was clutching his chest. "Did it bite you?" Brittany's eyes were wide. Cole shook his head, "The…venom is inside my cut."

**Cliff Hanger**

**Question Time**

**What so you think happens next?**

**Review (Remember 2 reviews and I'll update)**


	31. Secret

**Whats up Readers**

**It's kinda 2:30 in the morning so sorry if this sucked**

**I finally got 90 total reviews, (Does happy dance, tiredly)**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**I guess that is entirely true

**_AnnaJulian: _**:D just read to find out what happens

**Without further ado I present…**

**Chapter 31**

**Secret**

Hayley's POV

I felt my heart stutter and almost stop as Cole told us that a bit of venom was inside his injury. Then an idea flooded my head because of a memory from when we were 6. You see I have known Cole since we were way younger but I can't think about all that now I needed to focus. I placed my hands over the wound causing Cole to wince and pull away from me. "Cole you have to stay still or you're just going to make it worse." When he didn't cease with the writhing I decided to remind him of something, "Just stop wriggling I know it's painful but you need to relax and trust me like you used to Flapjack." As I said the name I felt his body go still beneath me. He looked up at me with wide eyes, "Princess I knew it was you I just wasn't sure because if I was wrong it would be a huge problem." I growled playfully, "Don't call me Princess." He chuckled because he couldn't really laugh. I then touched a little of his blood with my finger and I saw that the venom was spreading fast so I focused all my energy on pulling every last drop out of his system. The greenish liquid poured out of him and created a mini dam as I dropped it on the floor. I knew it must be painful but I Cole stayed as motionless as a rock and allowed me to save his life. I eventually managed to get all traces of venom out of Cole's system and I allowed myself to smile. I helped Cole stand up and he tackled me with a bear hug.

Cole's POV

I loved the feeling of warmth as Hayley wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and she pulled away, her face holding a dazzling smile while her beautiful green eyes danced with joy and happiness. "Okay and now is when you two lovebirds explain." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Jay's statement. I looked at Hayley to explain and she started, "You see I've lived in an orphanage my whole life as you should know most of our mothers die. I had no clue about my powers yet and then I met Cole. We were both 5 and we got along perfectly. The care taker hated me, I only found out later that all the snakes and dangerous animals that were in the orphanage were because of me. When we were 6 I learnt about my wings which I found immensely cool. Cole helped me earn hoe to fly. We were best friends and then Cole was forced to go to that dancing school when we were ten. On my birthday when I was turning eleven the care taker screamed at me and I snapped. My snake appeared and half of the orphanage fell that day but nobody was hurt. I ran as fast as I could and then I stopped to rest in the forest. I was trying to build a shelter when I saw a small rabbit made from sand. I followed it and it lead me to where I found my mom's old home. There was a note on the table and in that she explained everything." Even I stared at her because I had absolutely no idea that she had done all that. "We have to keep moving in case there are more Basilisks around." Zane's logic got us all moving forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nya's POV

I was beginning to doubt we were even going the right direction. Everything is exactly the same and we can't find a dragon or weapon anywhere. My samurai armour is hot and I've been inside here for hours. The river's fumes weren't helping by making it so hard to breathe in without filling your lungs with moisture. Brittany was so hot that she was using her war fans like normal fans which was quite risky given the blades that were on them. We had seen no other snakes but it was still freaky down here. I was just about to ask if we should turn around when we found a small cave in the side of the cliff. Cole motioned for us to get in and I jumped out of my armour and walked in. I noticed Rose was glowing powerfully so it must be dark. Not that you can really tell when you're down here. I yawned and Brittany summoned a bubble to seal off the entrance. Rose called on a few star birds as guards and Hayley dug through the dirt with her snake so we could have fresh air. I then realised, "How can you two use your powers?' Rose had been lying down and she looked up at me, "Since this is not actually inside the canyon our powers are allowed here." I nodded and then leaned against the wall, ready for sleep. Brittany had curled up like a fox in Lloyd's arms, Kai was next to me, Hayley had snuggled into Cole's chest and everyone else besides Rose was just sleeping against the wall. Rose had twisted trying to get comfortable before she had given up and created a ledge using stars so she was sleeping on a raised platform. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany's Dream

I was standing in a long hallway made of black stone with multiple torches along the wall being the only source of light. The flames flickered as if they would go out at any moment. It was spooky. I started to walk, my boots crunching against the cobblestone floors. There were no windows anywhere, only rock. I soon saw something and I quickened my pace, only to see multiple dungeon cells. My eyes went wide as I peered into the first cell and saw nothing but two chains hanging from the ceiling. The one opposite it held a fireplace and a steel table. I had no clue what uses these things had but it probably wasn't good. The next one I looked into had a chains in the wall and a table with several knives, each glinting menacingly. Next came what looked like a stretching table. I then guessed what this place was and it chilled me to my core. It was a place designed for torture. I gulped and tried to look away from the torturous devices in each of the rooms. I turned away but as I did I heard a broken sob run through the silent air. I ran towards it my footsteps ringing through the hall. As I reached the end of the cells I saw one that looked like a proper holding cage. I saw someone inside so I shoved on the door which opened surprisingly. I walked over to the form and I froze. It was Lloyd just lying there, his chest still. I screamed and started to cry when someone grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. I then felt something wet hit my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lloyd's POV

Brittany was writhing around in the dirt, tears streaming down her face. Jay tried shaking her but she wriggled away. Then I got the brilliant idea to pour some water from our supplies onto her head. Her eyes flew open and she coughed on the few drops of water that had slipped through her lips. She sat up and as soon as she saw me wrapped her arms around my torso while burying her face into my chest while tears continued to pour out of her eyes and onto my chest. My suit was getting soaked but I didn't care because as soon as I got over the shock I gave her a tighter hug. I stroked her hair with my one hand and started hushing her softly while she shook. I noticed how pale her skin was and I held her even closer, making sure that she would feel safe. I could feel her muscles relax beneath my grip and her breathing slow. She stopped crying soon but her grip on me refused to release. She shifted a bit so that her ear was directly on my chest, she was listening to my heartbeat. Everyone was standing around us as I continued to caress her black and blue hair. The way that she was holding on made me think that she was really upset and scared of something. "Brittany baby you have to tell me what's wrong so that we can help." She glanced up at me her blue eyes holding fear and the pink flecks that were normally there didn't show up as much as they used to. She shivered a little and then answered me while taking deep breaths, "I….had….a terrible….dream. You…died." Sobs racked her body and she clutched me even tighter if that was possible. I started to sooth her again while the others left me to comfort her by myself, I was grateful for that. After about 10 minutes she pulled away, tear stains showing up clearly on her skin as she drew in a shaky breath and then she noticed the water mark on my shirt. "Lloyd I'm really sorry for crying like a baby and getting my tears on you and…" "Don't worry Brits nothing happened to me as you can clearly see and I don't care that I'm wet as long as you're happy and feeling okay." I cut her off. She nodded and leaned in so I copied her. Our lips touched gently and we began to kiss until Jay threw a bit more water at us. I guess we are once again left with an unfinished kiss.

Rosalie's POV

We left the small cave, which both Brittany and I were quite reluctant to do seeing as the minute we left our powers would deplete but we had to because those weapons were somewhere in here. Although luck of the draw about five minutes after we left we noticed a small inscription on the far wall. Now the only problem was that we had to get over the river that would probably either drown or burn us, great. "How are we planning to get across?" Kai asked while eyeing the river wearily. "Maybe we should walk around?" "NO!" everybody screamed at the same time. I'm quite sure we're all tired and I know that I'm not walking anywhere. I unlocked my wings and I felt them expand from my back. With a flap I was now hovering a few meters up. Everyone stared at me except for Brittany and Hayley who both also expanded their wings. Brittany's were her normal powder blue but I understood how everyone stared at Hayley's amazing wings. They were a brilliant green with a few choice feathers standing out because they were a sharp silver. The way they glowed made them seem almost like a mirage, as if they would disappear at any moment. I started to fly across and when I landed I turned around. Brittany and Hayley had also flown across. "Okay. Now how are we going to get there?" Jay yelled across the river. Hayley smirked and pressed her hand to the symbols. The door opened and a slab of rock appeared, forming a bridge. "Oh."

Hayley's POV

We were walking down the hall which by the way was amazing. The walls were lumo green and silver, made from solid rock and the floor was hard and uneven. The roof consisted of stalagmites that glowed with an eerie light. They seemed to be threatening to fall at any time. In other words I loved everything about it. I don't think the others did, they were watching the ceiling and attempting to keep their balance, Rose was actually flying as a falcon. Cole and I were in the front talking about our lives. It was just like when we were kids. With one significant difference, our hands were interlocked and we were walking close enough so that our shoulders brushed against each other. I was actually very happy with the change. We soon came to twin doors. Both looked identical but in the middle was a plaque.

These halls are only to be trespassed by the child of venom.

If you wish to continue choose a door but be warned danger is at every corner.

We read this and I realised something, "It's a trap. Whichever we choose will be the wrong one. We have to defeat it to move on." Jay groaned, "Why can't it ever be easy." I walked to the door on the right and knocked. It opened slowly and we walked inside. It was a circular room and in the middle sat a young woman dressed in orange. Her eyes were red and her skin pale. Long white hair fell onto the ground as she jumped off the pedestal. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"Got a secret. Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it, in your pocket._

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you this then I know you won't tell what I said,_

_Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

_Allow me to pass on the secret._

_If you do I will allow you to go through."_

We stared at each other in shock. I knew what I had to do so I walked forward to learn the secret.

**This was a lot bigger than usual**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem**

**Question Time**

**Why do you think Brittany had that dream?**

**Reviews equal updates**

**How to make:**

**You will need a button that says review**

**A computer mouse**

**A few words that could say anything**

**A button that says post**

**First take the button that says review and click on it with the computer mouse**

**Write your words down in the block provided**

**Use the computer mouse to click the post button**

**If two people do this it makes a thing called an update**


	32. Weapons

**Hi awesome readers**

**So thanks for supporting me**

**Review Replies**

**_ninjagirlrocks120: _**Thanks. I'm glad you think that. You are really good at guessing. I'll try

**_AnnaJulian_**: It might be. I also use my phone to read and review

**Without further ado I present…**

**Chapter 32**

**Weapons**

Jay's POV

I can't believe that she did that. Now that the woman had taken Hayley away so she could hear the secret we were all worried. When she came out she looked slightly shaken but she gestured for us to come over. When we reached her nobody mentioned the secret or the woman. We walked through a door that had all of a sudden appeared. We were in yet another passage and we fell back into what we had done before with Hayley and Cole chatting in the front and the rest of us trying to watch both the ground and the roof at the same time. Rosalie changed into a falcon and this time Brittany turned into her arctic fox as well. We walked for about 15 minutes before we walked into what looked like the place. My jaw dropped as I looked around at the area. The walls glowed green and silver as the floor bubbled. Yep the floor was made out of venom that was steaming. Only a few rocks appeared out of the murk. The ceiling was low but there hanging from two chains was a machete. How were we supposed to get that? Hayley didn't seem too worried. She took a running jump and landed on one of the rocks. Launching away she landed on her hands and then threw herself upwards. She landed perfectly on a ledge and then she jumped for the chains. She twisted her body at the last moment so that she could twist her ankles into the metal. She reached down and unhooked her weapon then she swung back to us, holding the machete. A smirk was prominent on her face, "Why are you catching flies? I thought we were here to get a weapon." We all snapped our jaws shut and heard laughing. I turned to see Rose and Brits killing themselves laughing. "How did you do that?" Kai asked Hayley while ignoring the other two. "The black panther is my spirit animal so naturally I'm very agile and quick." A roar sounded behind us and a huge dragon head appeared out of the venom pit. The dragon pulled itself out fully and allowed the liquid to drip off of its scales. Hayley stepped forward, "I am Hayley Campbell, the child of venom and I'll be happy to prove it to you after you tell me who you are." The dragon shook off the last of the venom so that it was clearly visible. It had green scales covering its body and silver wings. Its eyes were a deep shade of grey and a sharp tail. It lifted itself up to its full height, "I am Venom Mist a Romanian Longhorn slash Welsh." Oh so it was a girl. "Come forth child of venom. I believe you." Hayley took a couple of jumps and she landed in front of the dragon. Venom Mist smiled and motioned for her to take the amulet off of her neck. Her hand wrapped around it and the wood began to glow. It opened revealing a few small vials with a liquid filling them. The dragon bowed her head, "Hail the Child of Venom, controller of poisons and the true Alpha of all Panthers. User of the Machete and owner of me, Venom Mist the dragon of Venom and Poisons." Hayley smiled, "Thanks but please call me Hayley." The dragon chuckled and nodded, "Now that you are my owner you may call me Misty."

Cole's POV

Misty the dragon of venom doesn't exactly sound scary but I'm willing to bet that Misty is a pretty good fighter. Hayley jumped off the rock and landed next to me, intertwining our fingers again. The dragon followed up to a certain point and then told us, "I won't fit through that tunnel so I will fly up to the top through here. If you wish I can fly you up with me." "Sure, Misty we really don't want to walk all the way back." Misty nodded her head and placed her wings on the floor so we could climb up. Hayley ran and did a triple backflip, landing perfectly on her dragon's back. We had to climb up and when we were finished I settled down right behind Hayley so I could run my fingers through her hair. As I started playing with her hair she leaned back against me so that she was resting on my chest. I continued to stroke her hair while I caressed her cheek with one hand. As I neared her fringe she winced and I moved her hair to the side, revealing a large purple and black bruise that moved across most of her forehead. I looked down at her with a questioning look on my face. She noticed, "Forget it. It's from our fight with the basilisk." I nodded and continued with the stroking. When Jay finally got on Misty flapped her mighty wings and we soared upwards, straight towards the ceiling! We're going to get squished like bugs. At the last moment however Misty vanished and so did we. We passed straight through the rock and after a while we arrived at the top. When we landed everyone jumped off except for Hayley who continued to sit on Misty's back, stroking her scales gently. "Um… Hayley are you planning on coming inside?" She looked at Jay and did a triple flip off of the dragon, landing easily on two feet in front of him. Wow my girl is agile. She smirked at his awed face and she walked back onto the bounty to till sensei we were successful.

Lily's POV

"Listen here young lady I don't want you associating with those people and furthermore that irrational girl is supposed to be dead. What were you thinking agreeing to…" I tuned my mother out as she ranted on and on. I wish that idiotic ruler of the demons would make a law that no demons could associate with half demons. Life would be so much easier if I didn't have my stupid mother appearing when I least expected it. "Are you even listening to me!" my mom's voice jerked me out of my irritated thoughts with her sharpness. "No, I'm not. You old bat." "What did you just call me?" "A bat but if you prefer hag or witch I would be more than happy to comply." "You insolent little..." "What? Half-blood? Freak? News Flash I couldn't care less what you say you're just a cow." I could see the fire that burned inside my mother's eye sockets begin to glow brighter. I have no clue what my dad saw in her. "I swear Proserpine* you are the worst child I have ever had and that's saying a lot." "My name isn't Proserpine mother it's Lily the name my father gave me." "I have no clue why you like that name. You're half demon so Proserpine would be a much better name for you. My daughter should be named after the princess of hell not a flower." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, it's not like I actually give a crap. It's not as if you can tell me what to do anyway." She huffed in anger and the fire that surrounded her burned hotter, leaving singe marks in the ground. Then she tensed, "My lord is calling me so I will leave," "Hooray tell him thanks from the annoyance as he calls me." She glared at me, "I will return soon." "Oh boo. Tell him to keep you longer." She sighed and vanished in a puff of smoke. I chuckled, I love irritating my mother or any other demon I come across. I turned back to what I was doing beforehand, trying to decipher what the books were saying. I growled after about a minute and slammed the book closed. I marched out of my chambers and walked to where Annabel stood, watching through the eyes of one of those souls. I will admit that I was impressed by the fact that she traded part of her soul for a dragon. I continued walking until I reached the area where we were keeping those creatures that Marco talked to and controlled. I allowed my thoughts to go to that one I saw on Annabel's spirit screen as she called it. He was pretty good looking, for a mortal.

*Proserpine is another name for Persephone who was forced to marry Hades in Greek myths; this makes her the princess of hell.

**So you have now properly met Lily's mother, sort of**

**Question Time**

**What do you think of Lily?**

**Now click the button so you may find out what happens next.**


	33. What Is Going On?

**Hey**

**All right so today I got 2 projects for every subject. Oh Joy. I will still update as soon as I get two reviews though**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**No she isn't really. You see more of that in this chapter

**_AnnaJulian_**: It was quite funny and she does that whenever her mom shows up

**Here is…**

**Chapter 33**

**What is going on?**

Zane's POV

Hayley is extremely agile. We were all training and it appeared that she was bending her body in half. She was doing double and triple flips while throwing punches and kicks at any dummy that she saw. I turned away from watching her cat agility and I focused on Rosalie while Hayley focused on agility as her main tool Rose used speed and vision. She dodged most of the attacks, even the ones from behind. She launched her own attack at the dummies. She ran forward and shot star beams into the middle of each. I turned to Brittany and watched her. She was very swift in her movements and she was dodging and tricking them rather than fighting head on. They each represented their spirit animal and if you watched closely you could see that in their movements. We only had 5 minutes left to train and after that Rose was going to show us what half morph was like. I turned towards my dummies and flung my shrunken into their chests. They toppled and I did a few flips to retrieve them. I kicked another two in their heads and sent them flying back. After our time was up Sensei came outside to tell us to finish up. Brittany tackled Rose with a hug and then started jumping up and down in front of her with a huge smile. "Um, Brits are you alright?" Lloyd asked. "Of course I accidently put ¾ of the sugar bowl on my cereal this morning so I feel really really really energetic. Did I ever tell you guys that I get sugar rush if I eat too many sweet things?" She laughed and changed into her arctic fox form. She scampered around in circles with Lloyd trying to stop her. Eventually he managed to wrap his arms around her fur and pick her up. She made a high pitched whining sound in protest. He carried her back to us and we all climbed off the bounty.

Kai's POV

You know what I plan on hiding the sugar bowl from now on. We were walking deeper and deeper into the forest and Brittany had stopped whining at Lloyd. Only so she could bark. She was now barking a song into the air with energy that was refusing to fade. We were walking in silence seeing as it was impossible to have a conversation with the constant yapping that was going on. Brittany was literally vibrating in Lloyd's arms as he struggled to keep her from jumping away. All of a sudden she squirmed out of his grip and raced into the forest. Without a second thought we all ran after her as she wormed through the foliage. Then she froze in her place and we all ended up crashing into one another. "Whoa." I heard Jay mutter and I nodded my head. In front of us was a huge skull. It was really creepy and scary looking. An air of danger was around this place I could feel it. "Um, guys maybe we should just leave." Lloyd was right and we all started to back away slowly, except for Brittany. Apparently when she's hyper she loses all sense because she scampered straight towards the thing. "Brittany Stop!" I yelled at her but she completely ignored me. We all froze as she touched the skull with her nose. Nothing happened. Lloyd grabbed Brits again and dragged her back to us. "Okay, now let's go," I growled and once again we stepped away not wanting to make a noise or take our eyes off of the thing. All of a sudden the skull began to bellow thick black smoke. Our pace quickened as we tried to get away but Brittany in her hyper mode decided to bite Lloyd's hand and ran at the smoke. She stopped inches in front of it and started to growl uneasily. I tensed as a figure stepped out of the mist. It was a girl about our age. She had brown hair that was very messy and her eyes glowed like flaming coals. She looked at Brittany for a fleeting minute before glancing at each of us. She stopped on Hayley and then spoke, "Wow. Look at my luck. The exact person I'm looking for happens to discover my favourite gateway." Hayley growled at the sound of the person's voice, "Really? You were looking for me? That's strange seeing as when I hate somebody with all my mind and all my soul I don't go searching for them I avoid them. Although maybe your mind is filled with so much insanity that you've completely lost all sense." The girl's eyes narrowed and her hair burst into pure flames, "Hayley surely you know not to make a demon mad. It's very dangerous." "Half demon." The girl's eyes got brighter in anger. Hayley smiled at how mad the girl was getting, "Well Lily, I am not pleased at all to see you." Lily took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face, "Oh, one day soon Hayley I will kill you. Then I shall drink your blood because I am oh so happy about you death. Just thinking about killing you gives me shivers of pleasure. Don't worry though I will make sure it's as painful as possible." Hayley smirked, "Are you sure you haven't seen your death and just added in some things. For example I would never drink your blood, that's really gross. Everything else you said I would love to use on you." The two girls glared at each other with hate filled eyes. Lily broke off first, "As much as I would love to go on with this I have a job to do for Annabel." Hayley laughed, "You're working for somebody? Was I transported to an alternative universe last night?" Lily snarled, "I am working with her and I have no problem with it." "Can I remind you that you normally won't even use an army because there is a slight chance that they could steal your victory." "If you knew our plans then you wouldn't be talking. We will be all powerful soon and then you will all bow down at our feet." "You could tell me your plan." Lily gave her a sneer, "Do you really think I would fall for that?" "It was worth a try." Lily pulled out a few objects out of her belt. "Have fun." She flung the objects at us and then the smoke vanished as well as Lily. My thoughts didn't linger on that for long because I felt cold metal against my skin. My hands flew to my thigh as I felt my eyelids shut.

**That was Lily everyone**

**Question Time**

**Isn't Brittany weird when she has sugar?**

**It's review time for all of you. 2 shall do.**


	34. A serious deal

**I'm so sorry this is so late but I have stacks of homework and exams next week**

**Chapter 34**

**A serious deal**

Lloyd's POV

I woke up to a stinging sensation on my chest. I swear there is a target painted on my chest, seeing as every time I get hurt it is always in the exact same place. I felt a piece of material tighten around my wound and I jumped. "Sorry." I realised it was Brittany putting a bandage on. "It's fine. You just gave me a fright." She sent me an apologetic look. I glanced around and then noticed that instead of the infirmary I was in my room. "Um…" "We had to separate Kai, Cole and you because you 3 got hit. The blades were laced with a poison but Hayley got rid of it." I nodded and continued to watch her finish wrapping the bandage. The streaks in her hair were almost glowing. I was in a trance until she looked up at me and our eyes locked. We both leaned in and our lips touched gently.

Kai's POV

"Ow!" "Sorry Kai." Rosalie had just put an alcohol rub on the gorge in my leg and it burned like hell. I had woken up as soon as I Hayley had removed all poison from my blood stream. Apparently I was lucky because I didn't have as much in my body, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt just as much. Rosalie's golden hair tickled me lightly as she worked on the gash. I jumped as she numbed my leg and she laughed, "Stop being such a baby." I play glared at her, "I am not a baby." She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sure you aren't." I grumbled under my breath. I felt her begin to sew my wound up and I tried to ignore the feeling. When she was done she wrapped the bandage around my injury and stood up. "There you go. Now you can stop crying." I threw the roll of bandages at her, causing her to dodge. Her amazing laughter rang in the room. She might not know I like her but at least we have fun,

Cole's POV

I yelped as Hayley finally finished the last stich. She giggled as I tried my best to squirm away from her. "Stop moving Flapjack." "Don't call me that Princess." We both mock glared at each other before bursting out laughing. She moved back to working on my shoulder and I smiled as I watched her brown hair wave around. I buried my face into her rose scented hair and she laughed again. I kissed the top of her head and then pretended to choke on a hairball. She burst out laughing and she rolled her eyes at me. I loved her eyes, well I love everything about her but her eyes were one of my favourites. She caught my gaze and looked me in the eyes. I gazed into her magnificent glowing green orbs. She finished wrapping my shoulder and then I heard a hissing sound. We looked at the door where Tyler was glaring at me. Apparently when she met Lily again it sent out a message to all of her pets and they elected Tyler to be teleported here using an old (now broken) teleporter that Hayley once had. The snake is really jealous of my relationship with Hayley though. Hayley laughed at the look Tyler was sending me and she placed a kiss on my cheek. Just then we heard a crash.

Nya's POV

We all raced to the boy's room where Lloyd and Brittany were. Even Cole and Kai were following us. Jay rammed into the door and we stopped when we saw one of the bunks had been reduced to splinters of wood. Lloyd was sitting next to Brittany on the opposite bed busy using the extra medical supplies to tend to her arm which was stained red. She winced as he pulled a piece of wood out of her arm. I smiled and gestured for the others to follow me out as we left the two of them alone. We would ask later.

Brittany's POV

I was grumbling and cursing under my breath. A cursed soul had just attacked us and I had no doubt in my mind who had sent it. "Stupid sister." I snapped. Lloyd nodded his head in agreement. He had been very quiet since the thing had thrown me into the bed. I had gotten rid of it obviously, "Are you okay?" He nodded and then looked at me with a conflicted expression. He then took a deep breath, "Brittany, Rosalie said that you guys mate for life and that when you find your mate you can be with them forever." I nodded, not sure where he was going with this, "Brittany, I want to be your mate. If you accept me?" I froze and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Are you sure? I mean this is a vow that can't be broken and there is no turning back." "I'm serious. I can't stand seeing you get hurt and just the thought of losing you makes my heart pang." My heart picked up double time and I threw my arms around him, "Then I'll ask Rose for some help on how to do the ritual perfectly." Best day of my life.

Annabel's POV

No no no! That little cow wasn't supposed to get her mate. I swung around and punched the wall so hard my knuckles bled. But wait, maybe I can use this to my advantage. Yes I needed to speak to Marco and Lily.

**I'll do proper author notes next time just read and review**


	35. A Meeting

**I finally got a break**

**I was planning on updating yesterday but for some reason our internet was down**

**Review Replies**

**_KiaFlame: _**Thanks and it's a pleasure, sorry for not updating sooner

**_Little Ms. Fangirl: _**Thanks so much

**_saint4life: _**Basically yes, thanks

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**It's a very happy moment

**_ImaginativeDrawerandFighter: _**That is awesome, congrats. I'm sure Hayley is jealous of all Cole's fangirls. I don't mind if you use any of the locations just please don't use venom canyon, I worked really hard on that.

**And here is…**

**Chapter 35**

**A meeting**

Rosalie's POV

It's been 3 weeks since our encounter with Lily and the boys were healing well. I was though the only one who knew what Brittany and Lloyd wanted to declare. Brittany had told me 2 weeks ago but she said that when they finally told everyone that we would do the ritual although we would need Hayley to help us.

Hayley's POV

Everybody was sitting on the deck just watching the clouds. With the exception of Brittany, who was in her arctic fox form so she could scare any birds we passed. I rested my head on Cole's shoulder which earned a loud hiss from Tyler. I rolled my eyes and ignored the snake that was sending a death glare towards my boyfriend. Then Brittany started to growl, "Guys, unknown person alert." We all spun to look, our weapons already out. There was nobody there. Brittany continued to glare at the one spot and then she spoke again*, "Can't you see her?" We all shook our heads. "She says that if you morph into your animal forms you'll be able to see her." I was sceptical at this seeing as no one here had seen my spirit animal form yet. I sighed and started to think like a cat. Within a few seconds my midnight black fur was rustling in the slight breeze that was created. I felt everyone's stare on me, but I looked to where Brittany was staring. I froze in shock. There was a woman standing there, she looked about 23 but she gave off a tiny weak aura that I read as the controller of pollen. She was almost fully transparent and I could barely make out that she had gold hair and yellow eyes. I looked at Rosalie and nodded my head in a gesture for her to transform. I watched as Rosalie shrunk in size and sprouted feathers. Soon there was a black falcon with little speckles decorating its feathers in Rose's place. Rosalie's falcon eyes went as wide as saucers. "Mom?"

Rosalie's POV

No way is this happening. My mother is here. True she does look a little transparent, but how is it possible that she is here? "Hey Rosey dear. I have only a short amount of time. The ruler of spirit realm isn't too happy with me talking to you. First things first, you need to hurry up. Annabel isn't waiting in her plans and she is close to striking the fourth deal. Second, you must help Brittany sooner rather than later. They are meant to be together. Thirdly, the key for Hayley's full potential is unlike anybody else's because she need only pass a test which she has already been given. 4th, you need to put a strong shield of all your combined powers around the ship. If you were to walk around in your animal forms you would see the cursed souls that are watching you. Three underworld dragons are spying on you for their masters. Your dragons will play a great part in the battle for Ninjago but do not think that that's all that they are planning. You will find out more later." I nodded and glanced at my friends who were staring at me and my mom with wide eyes, "Thanks mom, this means a lot." She nodded, "Also Rosey I have a gift for Hayley and Brittany but remember that we cannot stay for long. Brittany you first." Brittany scampered forwards. My mom looked at me, "I will go and allow my present to take my place. Goodbye my baby. I love you." "I love you to mom." Her form flickered and disappeared. A person appeared in her place. I could barely make out their features but they had long black hair that reached the floor and light brown eyes. She looked like an older Brittany and I realised that this was Brits mom.

Brittany's POV

No way. The woman looked down at me in my fox form and a warm smile spread on her face. "Brittany, I'm so glad to see you my baby." My heart warmed up and I jumped in happiness, "Mom, you're actually sort of here." My mother smiled at me, "Only for a while, but like Julie I will give some advice. Firstly through, Congratulations my little girl. I can't wait to see you once the ritual is done. Now for some advice, watch out for that person who has the audacity to call you her sister. She gets more evil by the minute. I also want to say that I'm really proud of you despite what you think. I waited 300 years with my mate before I decided that I wanted to bring another of my kind into this world and you are the perfect daughter I dreamed of." If foxes could smile properly I would be beaming, "Mom, I don't know anything about you though. Could you give me a bit of information?" My mother smiled at me, "Well of course. I was the controller of leather and my dragon's name was Screech. She was an amazing companion and I loved her. My spirit animal was a cow. Your dad's name was Rodger and seeing as you don't even know my name, it's Suzan. Your dad insisted that we die side by side so when I didn't make it through birth he stabbed himself. Silly fool. Your brother was very rare, he was your twin as you know, Sam was the controller of plastic. He was born first so I was able to read his aura before I died but he died a year later. As I said he was rare a male of our species. As far as I know only one other male resides in this entire dimension. My sweetie, I must leave to make room for Hayley's gift but I will see you again my child. I love you." "I love you to mommy." She vanished and this time the woman after her appeared right away. I could vaguely make out that she had sand coloured hair and eyes the colour of the desert. I smiled and backed away so Hayley could have her moment.

Hayley's POV

"Mom?" The woman smiled at me and nodded, "Yes my darling." I roared playfully and swished my black tail around. She laughed at this and then nodded to herself, "Well as I always said, introductions first. As I died during your birth you probably don't know my name so, Tammy the controller of sand is your mother." I wanted to give her a hug so badly but I knew I would go straight through her. "Anyway down to business, your full power. You have been given a test of trust that will reveal how much faith you have in your friends, do it right and ring ring ring we have a winner. Also with Lily, ugh that girl is annoying, don't be scared of her for she is basically bluffing half the time. I also wanted to give you something, hold out your hand or rather paw." I did as she said and lifted my right front paw into the sky. She snapped her fingers and a tattoo made off sand inched into my fur. It was a picture of a fennec fox lying down. "This tattoo will be your calling to me. If you are in great need simply press down on it and I will come to your aid, but it will only work if you're really in need." I nodded and dropped my paw. She smiled at me, "My baby girl you are so good but you need to trust. Remember that although the panther is known for being solitary it has to be social at times. Trust me and you can trust them. Then she whistled and a half transparent golden dragon appeared shocking all of our dragons who were flying beside us. "Come Grain we must go. Bye my daughter the child born from venom. I love you" I smiled as she flew off, "I love you more." I turned to my friends and transformed back, I knew what I had to do.

***They can talk while they are animals**

**That's that**

**Question Time**

**What do you think Hayley's secret is?**

**Hopefully I can update soon**


	36. Secrets

**Hi everybody**

**I'm really sorry this took so long**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**Thanks, sorry this took so long

**_saint4life: _**Thanks. Yes she'd die but I have a plan for that so don't worry

**_Little Ms. Fangirl: _**I tried to make it seem sweet and calming.

**Here is the long awaited…**

**Chapter 36**

**Secrets**

Lloyd's POV

The girls had just finished explaining all about their moms and what they had said and given them. Hayley was tracing her new tattoo with her index finger. "How come we couldn't see them?" Cole asked as he watched Hayley stroke the golden tattoo on her wrist. "Well you know how people say that animals can see spectrums and spirits and stuff like that and humans can't? Well it's true." Rose told him. "I have a question. What did they mean when they were congratulating Brittany?" Kai looked suspicious. Well we have to tell them anyway. I looked at Brittany and we came to a silent agreement. "Lloyd and I have decided to do the ritual that will bind us together for life. In other words we are going to become mates." The expressions on everyone's face had me worried until Nya squealed and gave us both a hug, "That is so awesome." I hugged her back with an amused expression. Soon everyone joined in the hug. Brittany gave me an I told you so look and I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's not like we're getting married you know. It's just an unbreakable bond between us." I said when I was released. "I know but still it's amazing." Nya said jumping up. Hayley rolled her eyes and gave Cole a kiss on the cheek. He went blood red. "Anyway, does anyone know what the test of trust is?" Jay asked. "I do." Hayley piped up. We all looked at her with shocked eyes, "Well tell us." "Do you guys remember down in the Venom Canyon, the woman who sung the secret song? That's the test. See I can tell you guys but if you tell a soul I will die." I looked around, nobody was speaking so I decided to, "Can we trust everyone on our team?" She nodded her head, "She said anybody we team up with but that's it." "Hayley, you can trust us." I know but we shouldn't do it here. Nya ran off to go land the bounty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay's POV

We were standing it the middle of the desert. Nya had said she had had enough of forests. Hayley held up her hands and created a dome of venom around us. Rose and Brittany both shot their shields into it to make it stronger. When they were done Hayley sighed and turned to us, "Okay the secret has two parts. The first is that this battle will not end with Ninjago apparently they will attack other dimensions as well and we will need to team up with their heroes to take down the full threat. The second part is something that will help us. A way to create a portal that will allow us through to another dimension. To leave Ninjago we will need the power combination of all 11 ninja and dragons to start with. We also need a little of each substance from the 6 amulets. After that comes the hard part, we need to find an object called the energy binder and it will give the power we need to go through. Also that was only half of the test though, the other half I have to show you." She closed her eyes and then opened them, "I don't know what you'll think though." Cole walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her body, "I will love you no matter what." "Love?" She tilted her head to one side. "Yes, love." She smiled and walked backwards then closed her eyes again, "I'm sure you all know what a werewolf is and that it's the full moon that causes them to change. Well, I'm not a werewolf but the full moon does force me to become something I hate. Even though I am able to turn into it at will it doesn't change the way I feel about it." At this her skin turned into red scales and her hair lit up an ugly green colour. Her legs seemed to mold together and formed a tail. She looked up at us and opened her eyes. I took a small step back as they were slit pupiled like a snake. "I wasssss bitten by a Fangpyre when I was 3 but a bit of the anti-venom ssssspilt on me. I was young and I had no clue about my powersssssss and because of that it confused everything so I turned into a weresssssnake I guesssssss." She sighed and turned back. Cole enveloped her in a tight squeeze, "I don't care." All of a sudden she began to glow powerfully. There was a hiss and we saw that Tyler as well as a bunch of other venomous animals encircled her. Cole let go of her and she began to float into the air. I imagined music playing as long strings of venom went around her body in spirals. She slowly came down and landed in front of Cole and gave him a huge hug again. She placed her head on his shoulder but then we heard a sound come from behind her. A king cobra made of venom lifted its head and opened its mouth. A screen appeared inside its mouth and we all walked forward to see exactly what it was. Finally, we have a sort of easy one.

**There is Hayley's true potential**

**Question Time**

**What do you think of Hayley's scaly secret?**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long**


	37. Easy? Sure

**Hiya peoples**

**I got the results for my Biology Exam back and I'm so happy that I decided to update.**

**Review Replies**

**_saint4life: _**I was hoping that somebody would pick that up

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**I'm glad you like it

**_birthdaypi: _**Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter

**Now for…**

**Chapter 37**

**Easy? Sure**

Rosalie's POV

Well this is fun. We were at the local art studio and it was jam packed. Worst thing was that whoever we were after had cut off their aura so we were searching the old fashioned way. We walked past a girl our age who was painting a picture of an eagle using yellow, orange and red paint. I looked at her and then we continued to search for any signs of where the next ninja could be. We had eventually split up so I wondered back to the girl with an eagle painting. I looked at her painting, "You're really good." She looked up at me because she was shorter, "Thanks, an eagle is my favourite animal and you can guess my favourite colours." "Red, yellow and orange?" "Yep." I nodded and left her to her painting. We all met back in the middle, "This is impossible." Jay whined. "Yeah, I saw a girl who was painting a lizard, maybe her." Cole offered. I shook my head, "The girl over there painting an eagle is a more likely candidate." "I thought this would be easy!" Jay moaned. There was a loud crash and then people started screaming.

Kai's POV

We ran to the front of the shop where we were met by an entire army of serpentine. These guys just don't know when to stop. We took out our weapons and ran into them. I rammed my sword into one of the first ones and he fell to the ground instantly. I heard a yell and I saw one of the snakes fall to the ground with no explanation. I soon forgot about it because another serpent had tried to stab me. I could see Brittany having a one on one battle with a Constricti and she was winning. Her war fans leaving huge marks in the snake's chest. Another serpent was sneaking up behind her until it fell to the ground even though nobody had touched it. Weird. I spun and jabbed my blade into the leg of the serpent behind me.

Cole's POV

My scythe was carving through the serpents with ease. I noticed that every now and then a snake would simply fall with no explanation. I had given up on figuring it out and now I was just focusing on taking down as many snakes as I could. My scythe dug into the scales and flesh of one of the Fangpyres. The snake fell but not before throwing its knife at my calf. I have no clue how but it hit its target and I felt a hot sticky liquid running down my leg, staining my suit. It hurt like hell but I still kicked another snake with the same leg. I sunk my weapon into the ground causing a minor earth quake. I saw another snake just randomly fall to the ground. I pulled my blade out of the ground and collided on snake with the back of it. He fainted from the blow and will probably have a concussion. I hit another over the head and rammed another with my shoulder at the same time.

Rosalie's POV

I hit another serpentine straight in the face and he went flying backwards. You have got to love how much strength gauntlets give you. I smacked the one behind me with my elbow and he dropped. I punched another one and attempted to kick yet another but he caught my leg. I tried to do the same move I usually did* but he managed to trip me instead and I hit my back hard in the cold tiles. I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to use my wings. I blocked the attack that was aimed for my face and then I jumped up hitting several back with sheer force. My wings slammed together and I watched with amusement as a few went straight into the art supplies and became rainbow snakes. I folded up my wings and hit yet another that had tried to sneak up on a girl with 270⁰ vision.

Jay's POV

I smirked as my nunchucks knocked two snakes out. I shot a bolt of lightning into the crowd and watched as I electrocuted three. Awesome right. I hit another but one managed to come at me from my blind side and give me a sizeable slash on my back. I couldn't see it but I could feel it throbbing. I was forced to back up against the wall so I didn't get impaled. Annoyed I hit three with my weapons and kicked one which was a bad idea. My back screamed in pain and I felt like fainting. I was about to punch one when the roof half exploded and pieces of metal rained down. The serpents got the hint and ran off leaving us with a destroyed art studio.

Zane's POV

"Who did that?" Jay's voice sounded especially loud in the ruined art studio that used to be packed full but was now deserted. No one answered and we looked around hoping that we could see whoever did that. Then the lights went off, making the room as dark as night. "Who are you and why exactly are you here?" A female voice rang out. "Well how about you tell us who you are first." Kai said. I nudged everyone and pointed to where I sensed she was because they were all looking around wildly. As we all stared into the shadows, two gleaming eyes appeared. Identical to a cats.

***The move she used on Kai when they were training before they found Hayley**

**And the next ninja makes her appearance**

**Question Time**

**What do you think the next ninja turns into?**

**Until next time**


	38. A new Member

**Hey**

**Review Replies**

**_SergeantSarcasm7: _**Well you'll see soon

**_Silverstorm489: _**I plan on writing a lot. Rosalie has shining silver eyes

**_Anonymous: _**I don't really have a set schedule. Most likely next week.

**And here is…**

**Chapter 38**

**A new member**

Kai's POV

This is really freaky. We were just staring at the glowing gold eyes, no one daring to make a noise. "Answering me first is a good idea, unless you want to end up as statues." I had no idea what she meant by that but from her tone I could tell it was something bad. Zane looked at us and realising we weren't planning on talking took it upon himself to. "I'm Zane, the white ninja of ice, the one in black is Cole ninja of earth, the one in red is Kai ninja of fire, the one in blue is Jay ninja of lightning, the one in green is Lloyd controller of all 4 elements, the one in lilac is Brittany ninja of bubbles, the one in silver is Hayley ninja of venom and the one in midnight blue is Rosalie ninja of stars." The eyes continued to stare for a few minutes and then the lights flickered on.

Rosalie's POV

The girl standing in front of us shocked me. I had expected it to be the same girl who had been painting the eagle. Instead the girl had black hair cut in a bob haircut with one gold streak on the right side of her face, her eyes were a sharp, metallic gold and she had the type of tan you expected from a person that lived on the beach. "I could sense that the girls control bubbles, stars and venom it wasn't that hard. My name is Rebecca Holt." I spoke up, "This place is blocking off my powers so I can't read your aura." "I control metal." She said it very nonchalant. "What's your spirit animal?" I knew it was a type of cat because of the fact that her eyes had been glowing in the dark and that as soon as the lights turned on they went from being like a cats to being human. "A tiger although you must have already guessed that it was a cat of some sort." I nodded my head and then turned to look at Brittany. I then noticed that out of everybody Jay was the one that hadn't moved at all since we saw her. I thought he liked Nya but I may be wrong seeing as it seems common for people to assume you like somebody and you don't. Like the girls who are constantly dropping hints for me and Zane to get together even though I like Kai, not that I've told anyone that. "Okay, now you better answer why you are here of all places." I turned to answer Rebecca but Jay beat me to it, "You have to join us in the fight against Annabel, Marco and Lily and possibly even more. Our sensei says that you're a ninja." Rebecca looked at us, "I suppose I could. I'll just grab my art things." That was surprisingly easy.

Jay's POV

We were leading Rebecca back to the bounty. Rose was chatting with her and I kept stealing glances at her. I loved the way the gold streak in her hair stood out against the black and the way her eyes gave the impression that she wasn't just a girly girl. I gave myself a mental slap I like Nya don't I? We walked into Sensei's room and he was reading through his scrolls while drinking tea. Of course. When we entered he looked up, "My students you found our next ninja I presume." Rebecca stepped out from behind us, "I am Rebecca Holt." Sensei looked at her and then nodded, "NINJAGO!" His tornado stopped revealing Rebecca in a bronze coloured suit that made me feel like my heart had stopped. She looked amazing. "Welcome to our team Rebecca, the bronze ninja of metal."

Rebecca's POV

We walked out of Sensei Wu's room and I froze where I stood. There was a huge snake in the hall way. Hayley ran over to it and picked it up then turned to me, "Rebecca meet Tyler. He was helping us earlier when we were fighting." There was a chorus of "Oh" behind me. I guess that explains the reason those snakes were just dropping to the floor. They all walked through the door but I stayed stationary. Jay stuck his head back through the door, "Come on Becks." I looked at him, "Becks?" "It's my nickname for you because saying Rebecca all the time is tiring. So I'll call you Becca or Becks." I smiled and followed him. Nobody has ever called me a nickname before but I like it especially when Jay says it.

**Meeting Rebecca is done**

**Question Time**

**Who thought that it would be the girl drawing an eagle?**

**See ya soon**


	39. AN

**Hi all my readers**

**I just want to say that I'm currently rewriting this story to make it more readable I'll be going as fast as I can in order to continue**

**Sincerely Midnight Horse**


End file.
